Tú eres mi tentación
by ShataBlack
Summary: Traiciones y Tentaciones que dañan la vida de la gente, en esta historia Harry Sirius y Hermione van incluídos,lo peor es que nada fue planeado,pero a veces todo toma su propio rumbo. A veces termina bien, a veces termina mal. Versión editada en proceso.
1. Uno

_**Ya me imaginé sus caras de doblevéTeEfe, pero antes de que estallen en preguntas, dejenme aclararles que desde hacía tiempo quería editar los capítulos que escribí en algún momento de drogas. En serio,(POSTA EN ARGENTINO), el último capitulo es el único que salvo. No sé si me van a entender, pero era de ese tipo de escritora inexperta, que tuvo re malos ejemplos para escribir su primer fic (xD), de todas formas, aquí les traigo una versión renovada y editada, como debió estar desde el principio. Me hacen falta subir el resto de capítulos, pero me está costando trabajo arreglar a algo descente lo que subí hace como dos años. (caras de msn llorando).**_

**Gracias a todos los ángeles que me agregaron esta historia y a esta escritora a sus favoritos, eso es mi consuelo y mi almohada todas las noches que recuerdo este link. Supongo que de cualquier forma, algo les dejé en sus mentes, a pesar de la ortografía, las oraciones medio hechas, la falta de descripción, el terrible juego sucio y mal hecho con los personajes (más caras de msn llorando).**

**Ustedes son los mejores, de corazón.**

**Con los mejores deseos, aquí les traigo los primeros frutos de tres días seguidos frente al pc.**

**besos.**

**Shau**

1. _Sorpresas y traiciones._

Faltaban tres minutos para que el reloj marcara las doce, y no precisamente para dar los abrazos de navidad.

La puerta de la recámara de Sirius se abrió de golpe, permitiendo que el aroma a cigarrillo rezagado saliera y se combinara con los perfumes mezclados con piel y piel.

Realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y dentro de esa inconsciencia que le hacía desconectar cada partícula de su cuerpo y mente, desconocía el verdadero dueño de esas caderas que con algo de temor se mecían entre sus brazos.

Arrebatados de ganas, caminaron torpemente hasta la amplia cama, sin soltarse, pudiendo así dejarse caer uno sobre otro.

Pero, ¿Si Sirius no estaba consiente, porque su mano apretaba la de Hermione justo antes de caer sobre la delicada seda? Pregunta que le corrompió levemente las entrañas, pero algo más que la culpa, le ceñía la envidia de no poder tocarla más allá de esa noche. Porque el sabía que después de esa noche, desearía borrarse de la humanidad, como si nunca hubiese existido. _¿Pero que importaba en ese instante?_ Si el licor es el veneno que mata las neuronas.

Desde que esa botella de licor tocó sus labios, supo que no era conveniente estar cerca del cuarto donde Hermione estudiaba arduamente hasta aprenderse cada punto y cada coma después y al final de cada frase. Mucho menos dejarla entrar inocentemente hasta la boca del lobo. Un lobo embriagado.

De repente, sus pantalones negros ceñidos, volaron casi con arte hasta el piso de mármol, seguido de cada prenda de la chica. Un par de vaqueros sencillos, y una blusa de algodón, más para descansar que para seducir.

Hermione sintió como la fuerza del cuerpo de Sirius sobre el suyo le producía un suave ardor en el estómago, que subía instantáneamente hasta su garganta, convirtiéndose en besos furtivos parecidos a sellos sobre una postal.

Maldito hijo de perra. Pero más maldita ella por dejarse llevar.

_No Hermione, no seas tan sínica, que apenas probaste el licor que ni siquiera te gusta. Odias ese sabor amargo en tu lengua_.

La chica entreabrió los ojos como rendijas, para distinguir el mismo cabello azabache cubriéndole sus propios hombros. Pero es que hasta eso le causaba cosquilleos. Qué estaba haciendo, qué diablos era eso que no le permitía dejar el aire en sus pulmones como a una persona normal cada vez que pasaba junto a el, Quería separarse y gritarle, quería besarlo y acariciar su espalda, quería seguir temblando bajo el, quería y necesitaba cerrar esa boca llena de orgullo de una buena vez.

Sus piernas eran tan largas, que cada vez que las rosaba, parecía tardar un año en terminar de recorrerlas. Tantas veces yendo al lago con Harry y sus amigos, y hasta ese viernes de lluvia. Viernes puto de lluvia, sus ojos se habían desviado en el pedazo de espalda desnudo y salpicado de pecas, que la toalla se había olvidado de cubrir. Esa tarde se sintió hasta enfermo de apreciarla así, y no como la niña que le salvó la vida junto con Harry hacía unos años.

Eres un maldito, maldito, maldito, Sirius Black. Maldito por tocar a la novia de tu ahijado.

Maldito por besar esa cintura tan angosta, y gozarlo tanto.

Porqué maldita sea, porque a Harry, que jamás salía de casa, a menos que estuviera realmente aburrido y ocioso, se le había ocurrido salir a celebrar su décimo noveno cumpleaños, esa noche, precisamente esa, en que los recuerdos de la lluvia de locuras y travesuras junto con sus amigos muertos habían embargado su mente, haciendo encoger su corazón, y luego sanarlo con licor. Todavía recordaba los últimos cumpleaños de Harry, en los que Sirius y Remus le rogaban que saliera a divertirse, aunque después de tantos años juntos, sabía que el término de diversión para Harry, era mucho más sano e inocente que el de él cuando era adolescente.

Ojalá y el hacerse viejo hubiera acabado con su lívido.

Al mismo tiempo que la culpa le carcomía hasta el último mechón de cabello, nacía una culpa mayor por no poder tocarlo todo al mismo tiempo. Sus manos eran anchas y fuertes, con dedos largos y morenos, le acariciaban con poder el cabello, estrujándolo cómo si fuera manta. Luego se deslizaban a su mejía, su cuello, y su abdomen. Eso, era más de lo que ella podía soportar, y rezó para contener el gemido que atravesaba su garganta, aunque bastó de unos minutos para saber que los santos no la habían escuchado.

Hermione se sentó sobre él, sin siquiera atreverse a abrir los ojos, pues sabía, estaba más que segura, que los ojos grises y brillantes, estaban contemplando cada expresión en su cara, cuando el la acariciaba de diferentes formas. Entonces, le jaló más la cara hasta la de ella, para hacerlo cerrar los ojos, y borrar ese minuto embarazoso para ella.

Hubo un momento en que Sirius no puedo quedarse más tiempo en esa posición, pues necesitaba estar arriba para tenerla solo para él, reclinándola sobre las sábanas , juntando más su cuerpo, y torciéndolo a la vez, mientras que un fugaz segundo de conciencia le permitió darse cuenta que el cuerpo limpio de Hermione temblaba bajo el suyo. Abrió los ojos, espantado, era indudablemente un cuerpo virgen, ignorante de caricias más allá que solo besos. No era estúpido, el lo sabía, pero sentirla tan niña bajo el, le sacudió el cerebro como agua fría.

Desconociendo la siguiente expresión de Hermione, se apartó de ella, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas y cubriendo su cara con sus manos, mientras su ojos estaban fuertemente presionados, por dos razones, por el taladro de la conciencia limpiándose del licor, y por controlar sus manos, que querían arrastrarse a ella otra vez.

La cara de Hermione reflejaba horror interno, se había quedado con la sábana cubriéndola hasta el pecho, mientras la otra punta cubría las piernas de Sirius. ¿Había hecho algo mal?... estúpida, todo estaba mal. Le miró la espalda con aprensión, y con mucho más miedo, recibió la expresión de Sirius, este había despegado una de sus manos de la cara, y había extendido el brazo para atrás con la palma completamente abierta, cómo cuando se quiere detener a alguien. Luego, sin mirarla, habló con voz ronca.

-Perdóname-dijo sin mirarla y con mucho pesar. Acto seguido dejó caer su brazo de golpe sobre su pierna.

Aquella sencilla frase hizo que ella abriera los ojos como platos, que se quedara estática, sin siquiera cambiar de posición.

La habitación estaba muy oscura, y la única luz que se escurría por debajo de la puerta, provenía del corredor. El hedor a alcohol seguía rondando, y Hermione quería que la tierra se la tragara por tener ganas de seguirlo besando.

El padrino de Harry, había esperado una respuesta, aunque fuese un suspiro o un grito, pero al no percibir nada, giró el rostro y se quedó unos minutos observándola desde su costado. Ella estaba mirándose las manos, como si tuvieran algo interesante. Y sin saber porqué, soltó una risotada tosca y propia de el, haciéndola dar un respingo. Respingo que renovó odiosamente sus ganas de apoderarse de ella hasta el día siguiente, y por muchos más.

-Yo también estoy desnuda contigo ¿No?-murmuró con voz tenue sin atreverse a verlo aún- tú no me obligaste. –tenía la garganta tan seca, que su voz salió un poco ronca.

Sirius se terminó de girar por completo y gateó con sus manos para dejar su rostro a la altura de Hermione.

_- cállate_ – ordenó.

Los dos se miraron por nuevos y grandiosos segundos, con una mezcla de temor y algo que no se puede nombrar, porque no se sabe que fue.

Hermione cerró los ojos, y supo que Sirius también. El le dio un beso sonoro y fuerte, haciéndola perderse en ese mismo instante.

Sabía que si la dejaba excusarse o hablar, tendría que hacerla salir del cuarto, sin siquiera haberla probado una sola vez. Hermione no era un pedazo de cualquier cosa, para decir que nunca la probó, pero él era Sirius Black, y no quería darle paso a la culpa, al menos no esa noche.

Sus labios eran tan suaves a comparación de muchos que había probado, que pudiera haber apostado su vida a que si dejaba un dulce sobre ellos, se derretía. Y solo ese desliz intenso sobre los de él, le hacía querer más y más, hasta saciarse. Ahora la tenía encerrada en medio de sus brazos, mientras dejaba que su propia pierna rozara la de ella.

Maldito licor. Maldito chico que se había ido.

En pocos segundos, ambos ya estaban locos bajo las sábanas, arqueándose al toque del otro, mientras sus respiraciones iban rápido y les costaba tomar aire.

Sirius estaba presionando fuertemente sobre sus piernas. Le latió el corazón con frenesí. Estaba realmente haciéndose parte de ella, por muy cursi que ella misma lo creyera, al ser expresado de esa forma. Dios, estaba asustada, pero más aun por dejarse tomar. Y es que en serio deseaba que siguiera. Reconocerlo le hacía sentir culpable.

Sirius la tomó con fuerza por última vez, mientras en esos segundos de asombro, reconocía a quién tenía bajo él, y en qué lo había convertido.

Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiendo en el más lejano modo, un poco de dolor. Sus extremidades temblaban del esfuerzo, pero eso al parecer no importó, tomó aire para regresar en sí, y abrazarse al cuello de Sirius, y jadear, gemir y suspirar en su hombro.

Él nunca creyó sentir tanto placer y desdicha a la vez, solo sabía que necesitaba que ella se quedara inmóvil bajo el, respirando y haciéndolo sentirse cada vez más impotente frente a la situación por no poder apartarse. Sentirse mal era lo que se merecía. Cuando menos eso.

La mente de Hermione paseaba por otro planeta, tratando de buscar respuestas a tantas preguntas, y la esencia de licor ahora estaba impregnada en su boca y en todo su cuerpo, debilitando sus neuronas.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, porque tenían miedo a lo que pasaría si lo hacían. No querían ni moverse, no querían ni pestañar.

Y el único sonido existente eran los cracs de la antigua madera de la vieja mansión…Ambas mentes se distrajeron un rato y vagaron ante el sonido.

"Ratas, el maldito gusarapo de Kreacher tiene tanta basura acumulada como para criarlas". De nuevo, la concentración de Sirius cayó en ella y en la culpa que le hacía sentir, pero esta vez observó algo extraño, los ojos de la chica, estaban más abiertos que nunca y observaban sobre su hombro.

Se giró al reconocer el chillido del picaporte de la puerta cada vez que daba vuelta.

Mudo, y ahogado en espanto, divisó el remolino en la cabeza de su ahijado, y el brillo _acusador_ en sus ojos.


	2. Dos

_2. Culpables_

Arde mucho.

Te odio.

Los ojos de Harry estaban desorbitados y salvajes, era obvio que había bebido, pues el hedor a tragos lo delataban; justo cuando Sirius hizo el amago de levantarse fuera de la cama Harry hizo un movimiento muy repentino. Se había llevado las manos a la cabeza, como si fuera a caerse.

Todas de _un tiro_ Hermione.

Entonces supo que había jugado con fuego, qué por su maldita culpa lo había echado a perder. Todo pasó veloz frente a ella, Harry había corrido hasta ellos, daba miedo mirarlo, la mandíbula le temblaba, pero lo peor de todo. Lloraba. Ahora se había lanzado al cuello de su padrino como si fuera a estrangularlo, Hermione gritó, se tiró fuera de la cama, recogió la blusa larga del piso y se la colocó, luego trató de tomar a Harry por la espalda y lo único que consiguió fue que el la empujara con el codo y acto seguido su cabeza golpeara fuertemente con el borde de la puerta.

Todo era muy confuso, escuchó dos gritos roncos que dijeron su nombre, las imágenes se disolvieron y lo único que diviso fue todo oscuridad para luego quedar, ahí plantada, inconsciente…**inconsciente por sus actos.**

Abrió los ojos, y al principio no divisó nada más que imágenes borrosas que se movían.

-Por fin has despertado-dijo una voz bastante conocida, y luego sintió una manos delgadas abrazarla con fuerza- Creí que algo muy malo te había pasado-sollozo Ginny con preocupación.

Pero Hermione estaba muy confundida como para decir algo, la imagen se aclaró mas cuando se sentó, Ron estaba parado justo detrás de su hermana, con semblante preocupado pero aliviado de verla despertar.

-Donde…-tenía los labios casi pegados.

Ron y Ginny la miraron expectantes, y de repente lo recordó todo.

Se llevó una mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza recordando el golpe.

Pero el golpe era lo que menos le dolía en ese momento, el simple hecho de no volver a acercarse a ninguno de los dos, le quebraba, y le hacía sentir estúpida.

La pregunta que quería hacer pero no se atrevía por miedo a la respuesta, trató de salir vanamente.

-Chicos, ¿Qué…-suspiró. No quería llorar.

-antes de que vuelvas a dejarnos confundidos con tus ilógicas preguntas déjanos preguntarte a ti si por lo menos recuerdas algo-dijo Ron interrumpiéndola.

Ginny se sentó en el borde de la cama mirándola con rareza y lástima, y Ron se hincó frente a la cama justo frente a la aturdida Hermione

Ellos lo sabían, lo sabían, no podía ser, quería desaparecer, quería poner la punta de su varita en el cuello y gritar un maleficio. Estaba perdida, sintió vergüenza de si misma. No quería explicar nada, solo quería salir corriendo de ahí.

-Eh…-murmuró por segunda vez -solo recuerdo que…me golpeé la cabeza muy fuerte –cobarde mentirosa- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-preguntó al reconocer San Mungo.

-Sirius y Harry dijeron que tú intentabas callar el retrato de la madre de Sirius y trataste de bajar el cuadro pero resbalaste-contestó Ginny con preocupación.

Hermione no podía creerlo, pero luego de analizar la gravedad del asunto no podía dejar de preguntar.

-¿y ellos…están aquí?

-Solo Harry, y cuando vinimos, Sirius ya se había marchado.

_El se fue, se fue, se ha ido._

-Mamá y papá querían venir, pero no han podido porque Muriel esta enferma así que salieron ayer por la mañana, pero desean que estés bien y…ya sabes-se rindió Ron al ver que su amiga no le ponía mucha atención.

Hermione fingió una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y no pudo evitar preguntar de nuevo. Ellas salían solas.

-¿Harry ha entrado a verme?

Ron vaciló un momento y luego dijo- estuvo contigo toda la noche cuidándote, parecía realmente preocupado, ahora está afuera, dijo que iría por algo de beber.

Hermione sintió una punzada en el corazón, se sentía desesperada, se ahogaba en algo que desconocía.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y todos se giraron inconscientemente para ver quien era.

- Te dije que Hermione despertaría en cualquier momento-dijo Ron sonriéndole.

El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir tan rápido que casi le da paro. Al principio no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, pero después se obligó a verlo, y con el susto de su vida, el le sonreía como siempre. Con dulzura.

Hermione pensó que detrás de esa sonrisa había una enorme frialdad que moría por darse a conocer.

Se acercó a ella, e hiso algo inesperado, colocó la mano en su hombro, y le dio un beso en la comisura de su boca- Que bien que ya estés despierta –susurró-¿estás mejor?

Despegó la boca para contestar, pero las palabras parecían habérsele olvidado con el golpe.

Estaba tan helada, que tuvo miedo que sus venas estuvieran moradas. La presión en el estomago la acechaba. Necesitaba salir corriendo.

Los tres la miraron con preocupación. Y ella estaba tan ida, que a lo lejos escuchó cuando Ginny decía algo de que solo necesitaba descansar. Luego los hermanos Weasley dijeron que llevarían la noticia de que estaba bien a Fred y George hasta la madriguera.

Harry solo asintió y se quedó mirando a Hermione como cuando Dumbledore los miraba sobre sus gafas media luna -¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto sosteniéndola de la quijada con sus dos dedos, examinándola.

En serio quería pegarle, quería gritarle que dejara de torturarle, era atroz. Cómo podía fingir que todo estaba bien, por qué no solo la bofeteaba y la maldecía como ella hubiera esperado. De pronto, Harry se giró cuando la puerta del cuartillo se abrió otra vez.

_Ahora si, me cago._

-Sirius -dijo Harry sonriendo –Mira quién despertó. Por cierto esa poción que dices que me diste si que me hizo sentir mejor, no volveré a tomar así en mi vida, te lo juro -Harry no sonaba nada enojado con ninguno de los dos, y como agua fría por la cabeza, se dio cuenta que era lo que pasaba.

Hermione quería pegarse contra la pared.

Harry no se percató de lo tenso que se tornaba el ambiente con la llegada de Sirius, simplemente se giró hacia Hermione para besar su frente entonces se giró de nuevo para decirle a su padrino -¿te importa quedarte con ella un rato? Me parece que Ron aún está afuera, y necesito preguntarle algo.

-Por supuesto que no, ve –contestó Sirius secamente.

_Qué hijo de…_

Era tan enfermo para Hermione, que le reclamó internamente la manera en que vestía. Y quería desconectar su cerebro para obviar que le atraía demasiado.

Harry salió y Hermione hasta pensó en hacerle un berrinche para que no la dejara sola. Pero si lo hacía se delataría, y no quería que Sirius la notara nerviosa por él.

Sin decir nada, Sirius se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a su cama. No la miró, solo jugó con las agujetas de sus botas. Ella lo miró boquiabierta unos segundos, matándose de la curiosidad por lo que tenía que decirle. Luego cuando el levantó la mirada para verla, hizo como si no hubiera estado observándole. Pues no se atrevió a arriesgarse. En el fondo, trataba de justificarse en que si más lo recordaba, el la había seducido la noche anterior.

Lo que había pasado, no era justificable para ninguno de los dos.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado sin decir nada o me vas a dar una explicación de porqué le borraste la memoria? -exigió Hermione como si no pudiera evitar escupir la pregunta, cuando por fin recuperó las fuerzas y la cordura suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

- no tengo nada que explicarte-contestó Sirius con sencillez, cruzando la pierna y dejando su tobillo sobre la rodilla.

A Hermione comenzaron a arderle los ojos, pero pestañeó para que las ganas de llorar desaparecieran al menos por un momento.

Lo miró con enojo y frunció los labios.

-Lo que pasó quedó en el pasado Hermione, memorízalo-contestó mordazmente sin verla a los ojos- Harry ya no recuerda nada. Ahora solo finge que nada pasó. Solo no lo recuerdes, porque yo ya lo olvidé.

Trató de que no le doliera demasiado.

Las palabras de Sirius se clavaron en su corazón como estacas. Y se trago las lágrimas con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

El no iba a humillarla, no a ella, no a Hermione Granger. Y eso lo vería.

* * *

**Critíquenme. Lo necesito.**


	3. Tres

3. _Trisha _

_**Lo que pasó, quedó en el pasado.**_

_**Solo no lo recuerdes, porque yo ya lo olvidé.**_

-que no lo recuerde…Que no lo recuerde…-repetía Hermione furiosa, llena de lágrimas en todo el rostro pecoso. Se lanzó a la cama y hundió su cara en la almohada de su habitación. Las únicas dos cosas que agradeció ese día fueron que Ginny se hubiera tomado la molestia de tener su habitación limpia cuando ella llegara, así no tendría que llorar y lamentarse entre tanto polvo, pues eso si la haría sentirse más miserable. También agradeció que Ginny hubiera salido, no quería que la escuchara así y menos que la viera tan melancólica, después vendrían las preguntas. Y aun no sabía que respuestas le daría- Porqué mierdas me ha pedido eso. Maldito cabrón.

Y lo que mas les dolía y la hacía sentirse víctima sabiendo que realmente no lo era, tenía que ver con el significado de esa noche para Hermione. Y en resumidas cuentas, el significado primordial era que no podía seguir queriendo a Harry de esa manera, no podía. Y es que ya no lo hacía.

El siempre sería su amigo, y ese amor que le sentía por serlo, ni diez dementores juntos se lo podrían llevar.

Luego de varias horas de análisis y regaños para ella misma, comenzó a caminar de punta a punta por su habitación, paró justo frente a su tocador, y apoyó sus manos frente al espejo.

Lucía de lo peor, el cabello estaba más desgreñado de lo normal, y sus ojeras parecían dos puñetazos terriblemente morados sobre sus ojos. Pasó su mano sobre el cabello enmarañado para intentar aplastarlo, pero no funcionó.

Con un terrible dolor de cabeza, se dejó caer sobre la cama otra vez.

Mañana será un día nuevo. Ojalá.

******

Sirius estaba plantado en el centro de la lúgubre sala de estar.

Realmente odiaba esa mansión, la detestaba con todo su ser, y la seguía odiando. Era curioso, quizá era una maldición, las peores cosas se habían visto ahí, ojalá y pudiera borrar todo también, ojalá y el estúpido retrato de su madre se quemara junto con Kreacher.

Chasqueó la lengua y se dejo caer con frustración en el largo sofá. Se llevo de nuevo la boquilla de la botella de licor a los labios, y tragó, tragó y tragó, porque tal vez bebiendo olvidaría. Tal vez bebiendo se la sacaría de la cabeza. Y todo regresaría la normalidad, cuando la resaca ya lo hubiera limpiado.

Bufó y renegó tras cada trago, y en medio de cada bufido iba el nombre de Hermione.

Se arrastró hasta el bar por más licor, y se la tomó toda sin cesar yendo directo hacia su estómago sin perdón.

_-Maldita sea, tonta niña castaña._

_******_

Este tenía que ser un día mejor que los anteriores, porque entonces si se daría un tiro.

Se había levantado temprano, se había bañado y cambiado. Tomó el bolso con sus libros y antes de cerrar la puerta para salir, suspiró y le echó el último vistazo a su habitación. Harry la esperaba en la sala.

Cómo otra mañana normal, él la esperaba para marcharse juntos a la universidad.

De algo de lo que sí no se arrepentía era de haber tomado ese folleto aquel día, fue el primer nombre en la lista que le llamó la atención. Guildford, _para Magos especializados en medimagia, y ciencias ministeriales o profesorado._

Cuando llegó a la sala lo encontró plantado leyendo un ejemplar del quisquilloso.

El se percató de su presencia y levantó la vista

-Creí que estarías lista hasta mañana-dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Se dice buenos días-contestó, haciéndole una mueca de ironía.

El se paró y la besó. Y justo en el momento en que Hermione sintió sus labios, sintió asco, asco pero de sí misma, por engañarlo. Se apartó y para justificarse le dijo que llegarían tarde y que debían darse prisa. Él la miró con el entrecejo tan fruncido que parecía una sola ceja.

-Harry-sentenció, sintiendo vergüenza- Ya, no me veas así. Vámonos-imploró.

La expresión de Harry era seria, se sentía aislado, el incrédulo, no sabía ni porqué.

- Buenos días- Ginny acababa de salir de su cuarto, con el cabello desordenado, y bostezando-¿Se van ya? Les iba preparar desayuno-comentó dándoles la espalda mientras tomaba unas hojas de la estantería.

Hermione se sintió agradecida por no tener que seguir hablando con Harry, _su novio_.

-No gracias Ginny, ya vamos tarde de hecho-dijo mirando el reloj en forma de manzana que colgaba de la pared.

-La que tiene prisa es ella-comentó Harry, mientras avanzaba donde Ginny para alcanzarle las plumas que ella no podía tomar por sus estatura- ¿Por qué no usas tu varita?

-Porque no sé exactamente donde la dejé-dijo Ginny esbozándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por alguna razón, la chica sentía las mejías calientes.

Miró a Hermione- ¿Prisa? ¡Si aún les queda media hora!

-Al parecer alguien amaneció de mal humor ahora- Quién contestó con amargura y reproche fue Harry. Pasó en medio de las dos y salió del apartamento.

-Tú quizás – exclamó Hermione frustrada.

Quería estar lejos de él, ya no quería verlo, le irritaba que el si tuviera excusas para enojarse con ella, y ella no. Al contrario, no tenía ni voz ni voto para reclamarle algo, aunque el lo desconociera todo.

Ginny frunció la boca.

-Qué genio, Merlín.

Hermione bufó y le besó la mejilla distraídamente.

-Te veo luego-le murmuró.

Antes de salir, Ginny la tomó del brazo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó examinándola. A Hermione le recordó a la señora Weasley.

No lo sabe, no lo creo, no lo puede saber.

-Sí, solo no dormí bien-sonrió, aunque para ella fue más una mueca torcida-gracias de todos modos.

Y sin esperar que su amiga le dijera algo, salió por la puerta.

Harry la esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos, y con la misma cara de amargura con la que había salido.

-¿Y tus libros?

-Los dejé en el casillero. Ahora es Lunes y mis clases no varían tanto como las tuyas, así que todo lo que necesito me espera allá-le dijo, vacilante. Luego de unos tediosos segundos de silencio, Harry volvió a hablar- ¿Nos iremos caminando o…

Hermione sabía que la segunda opción era utilizar al auto que sus padres le habían regalado. Y si había algo que odiaba, era la manera en que Ron y Harry conducían. Desafortunadamente, para su madre, ella nunca aprendió a manejar, y las veces en que algún conocido le había ofrecido enseñarle, no había aceptado. No quería manejar esa cosa. No le gustaban los carros en absoluto.

Hermione bufó. Y Harry lo tomó como la primera opción.

-Odio que no nos podamos aparecer allá. Es una lástima-señaló Harry, mientras caminaban uno junto al otro- creí que sería diferente que en Hogwarts.

Para su pesar, a Harry ya se le había pasado el enojo y Hermione se lamentó miles de veces por dentro. Su excusa para no hablar en todo el camino se había esfumado.

Todo el recorrido en que Harry se dedicó a comentar cualquier cosa, Hermione los respondía como _Ajá_, y _¿En serio? No tenía idea_, _si_, ó, _no_.

Cuando ya estaban por llegar, y doblaron por una esquina, un hombre entre la multitud de gente que se cruzaba frente a ellos, le llamó la atención. Venía de lejos, con el cabello negro y largo, parecía moreno. Y a la chica se le aceleró el corazón.

Para su fortuna, era solo un simple hombre que se parecía a Sirius. Hermione lo había visto tanto que cuando éste se percató que lo miraba, miró hacia atrás para ver si realmente lo observaba a el.

Sintió un ardor alrededor de los ojos otra vez. Respiró hondo.

_No puedes ser tan estúpida. Y no llores ahora. Es una orden._

Hermione aceleró el paso para que Harry no se diera cuenta del rojo que había adquirido su par de ojos castaños. Pero éste cambio repentino llamó más la atención de Harry y este avanzó para alcanzar su paso.

-¿Se puede saber por qué vas tan rápido?-le preguntó con impaciencia.

-Nada, es que ya vamos tarde-le dijo mirando para el lado contrario de Harry.

Harry chasqueó la lengua, y dentro de su bolsillo, su mano se había formado en un puño.

-No me gusta que me mientas-le dijo mirándola otra vez.

Te ha descubierto. Eres culpable, ahora paga las consecuencias.

-¿Mentirte? ¡Ay vamos! Deja de exagerar, es solo que vamos tarde y no quiero que nos regañen-dijo mirando para el frente.

- Y mírame cuando te hablo-Harry había dejado de caminar.

Suspiró, miró unos segundos más al frente, y deseó que sus ojos ya no estuviesen rojos. Después de reflexionar que no tenía salida, se giró para mirarlo.

-Anda vamos, no te hagas de rogar.

En ese instante, la mirada de Harry cambió.

-Tienes ganas de llorar-le dijo acercándose a ella. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Claro que no- contestó con voz temblorosa.

-Si no fuera porque eres tan mala mintiendo te hubiera creído.

No se acercó a ella para abrazarla, sino para inspeccionar su rostro de cerca y poder adivinar que le pasaba. Y Hermione agradeció que no hubiera hecho contacto con ella.

La chica apartó el rostro y le hizo un ademán para que siguieran caminando.

-¿Vas a decírmelo? –preguntó el joven de ojos verdes, mientras una pelea interna de emociones jugaba con su cerebro.

Hermione vaciló.

Por su mente, apareció Peeves tirando risas socarronas y haciendo pedorretas, mientras canturreaba, _¡No se lo dices, no se lo dices! ¡No eres idiota, no eres idiota!_

Sacudió levemente la cabeza.

-No es nada, es solo que últimamente, pienso mucho en mis padres y…-Peeves tenía razón.- en Hogwarts.

Harry frunció levemente el entrecejo y dejó que ella explicara.

-Siento que a ellos no los veo lo suficiente-se aclaró la garganta con dificultad- los extraño mucho, pero ya sabes como se pone mi padre de pesado cuando me recuerda que me fui de la casa para vivir sola con Ginny- No estaba mintiendo. Al menos no por completo, pues lo que decía era verdad. El día que les dijo que se iría, su padre quería quebrar todos los vasos de la mesa- Y si me pongo a recordar todo lo que dejamos en Hogwarts… ¿No sientes nostalgia?

Harry no contestó.

Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, pero trató de controlarse para que Harry dejara de hacer tantas preguntas. Porque si seguía haciéndolo, terminaría contándole todo, y de la vergüenza, se enterraría cinco mil metros bajo tierra. Viva.

-Es decir, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, tu, Ron y yo éramos más unidos, nos reíamos más. Todo era mejor-eso también era verdad. En Hogwarts nunca había lastimado a alguien con la única justificación de estar medio ebria. En Hogwarts, nunca deseó estar junto a Sirius. En Hogwarts, podía correr a llorar con Hagrid cada vez que Harry y Ron o Malfoy la hacían sentir basura. Ahora también se sentía como basura ¡y no podía correr hasta el para contarle lo que había hecho!

Me ha dado mucha nostalgia-finalizó sabiendo que era una descarada.

Harry suspiró. Y ella también, aliviada.

De nuevo, el chico no dijo nada, solo le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y se quedó así para caminar juntos el resto del camino. Entonces, Hermione quiso decirle que lo sentía, que la perdonara por engañarlo como si el no le importara. Pero no pudo, se tragó sus pensamientos, y sonrió con amargura.

Las clases ya habían finalizado, cosa que Hermione raramente agradeció. Había pasado toda, o casi toda la clase, pensando en las manos de Sirius. En lo largos que eran sus dedos, y en lo ásperas que eran a la vez. Sin embargo las extrañó, eran ásperas pero tiernas al contacto.

Estaba desesperada por sentir la brisa de la calle darle de lleno en la cara, para despertarla. ¡Ojalá y todo fuera una terrible pesadilla!, ojalá y cuando viera a Sirius, el único cosquilleo que sintiera fuera de hambre.

A la hora del almuerzo, se había juntado con Harry Ron y Ginny, en unos chalets cerca de ahí, que le gustaban mucho, además, sabía que si se encontraba sola, iba pensar en él todo el rato, y después se sentiría culpable por no pensar en Harry.

Mientras almorzaban, Ron les contó de la cena que su madre había preparado para Remus y Tonks, celebrando que por fin se casarían. Harry le dijo que si asistiría, y que iría con Hermione, ésta, al escuchar su nombre se limitó a dar excusas para no ir.

_Él iba estar ahí, Merlín_. Cómo iba tragar algún pedazo minúsculo de la delicia que la señora Weasley había preparado, con ese tremendo nudo en la garganta. ¿Y si estaba ahí realmente? Quería verlo porque sentía curiosidad de ver la expresión cuando llegara. Pero y que tal si el no hacía nada, si actuaba indiferente. Se sentiría peor, y las ganas de gritarle le entrarían. Moody de seguro también estaría acompañándolos, y no se arriesgaría a que leyera sus pensamientos. A que viera como Hermione recordaba las manos de Sirius sobre su abdomen. El pánico la cohibió.

-Irás ¿No?-le dijo Harry observándola con sus ojos verdes acusadores.

-Claro-contestó dándole un sorbo a su refresco. _Claro, irás y harás el ridículo solo para verlo._

-¿Qué tanto haces allá adentro?-exclamó Ginny pegando su oreja en la puerta de la habitación de su amiga- Harry lleva casi una hora renegando en el sofá.

Hermione se vio por décima vez en el espejo, examinó su rostro, y con pesar notó que ni las cremas ni el maquillaje podían arrancar esa palidez. Se pasó una mano sobre el cabello, no lo llevaba mal tenía que aceptar. Ginny le había ayudado a arreglarlo con una bincha. Pero esa era realmente lo de menos. Solo quería llegar a la madriguera y demostrarle a ese estúpido, que aún le quedaba orgullo.

-Listo-dijo para sí misma más que para Ginny.

Salió de la habitación, y encontró a Harry mirando su reloj de muñeca con una vena saltada en la frente. La miró con seriedad, y estaba dispuesto a gritarle por su tardanza abismal, pero al verla bien, sonrió.

-Luces genial.

Ginny murmuró que los esperaba fuera, y cuando Harry apartó su cara de asombro, Hermione respiró hondo. Consiente que el saber que lucía genial estaba mal.

-Gracias-le dijo, presionando su mandíbula.

Harry extendió la mano, y ella no comprendió para qué, por un momento creyó que era para que le diera su mano, pero a la altura que la tenía le extrañó.

-Las llaves –le dijo sonriéndole con firmeza.

Hermione soltó un aire de impaciencia y hostilidad.

-Maldita sea la hora en que mis padres me regalaron esa cosa con neumáticos.

Luego de dar muchas vueltas por una esquina y por otra, llegaron a la parte de atrás de la acogedora madriguera. A Hermione se le encogió el estómago al distinguir el paraguas negro de Sirius, tendido en el pasto cerca de la puerta. Había llegado, ahora no quedaba duda. Antes de bajar del carro, ensayó que cara poner al entrar. Después se sintió tonta.

Ginny había sido la primera en bajarse del carro, había pasado toda la semana quejándose de no haber probado nada bueno y que por fin iba comer algo delicioso.

Fuera del auto, caían unas gotas de lluvia levemente sobre ellos, Harry hizo un escudo con la varita para que no se mojaran ninguno de los dos. Y dentro de la burbuja, Harry le tomó la mano.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle más rápido con frenesí, casi convulsionaba del susto. Ya no quería entrar, se había acobardado, quería quedarse afuera hablando con su maldita conciencia.

Al entrar, lo primero que encontraron fue la sala completamente vacía, en los sillones solo habían equipajes y carteras, junto con abrigos y bufandas, y es que adentro se sentía un poco más cálido, Hermione supo que habían colocado encantamientos para no dejar que el frío penetrara.

-Deben de estar en la cocina-murmuró Harry cómo si no fuera algo obvio.

La castaña advirtió que Harry seguía sin soltarle la mano. El estómago se le encogió aún más.

Cuando entraron, Hermione no quiso recorrer toda la mesa para ver quienes estaban sentados, solo distinguió de costado, que habían varias personas y entre ellas podía estar Él. La señora Weasley los recibió con la misma dulzura típica de ella, los abrazó a los dos, les besó la mejilla y les dijo que cada vez estaban más grandes.

Cuando el momento de la verdad se acercó, y Hermione tubo que ver la mesa y saludarlos a todos, respiró con alivio, pues Sirius no estaba. En la mesa solo estaban los Weasley a excepción de Arthur. Estaba Kingsley, Alastor Moody, Hagrid, Fleur y otros miembros de la Orden que Hermione no recordaba los nombres.

Fred y George seguían tan iguales cómo siempre. Charlie llevaba el cabello rojo más largo y más despeinado. Bill y Fleur se añoñaban cómo el día de su boda. Y todo seguía bastante igual.

Todos parecían estar contentos de estar reunidos otra vez. Desde el derrocamiento de Voldemort, sus reuniones no eran tan seguidas. Las risas y los chistes iban y venían, y Hermione apenas abría la boca. Se tocaba las manos bajo la mesa. Jugaba con sus pies. Pero él aún no llegaba. _Maldito era, no había llegado. _Solo quería saber porque lo ansiaba tanto. ¡Quería verlo cruzar ese umbral, maldita sea, que tan sádico podía ser!

-Al parecer la bobería se pega-bramó Fred mirando la bincha de Hermione-¡Yo te creía inteligente Hermione! Pero veo que empiezas a parecerte a mi hermana-negó entrecerrando los ojos. Varios rieron, y Hermione le dedicó una fugaz mirada de reproche.

-¡Eres un grosero!-exclamó Ginny desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-_¡Eres un grosero!-_imitó George con voz melosa.

La señora Weasley les dio palmadas en la cabeza a los gemelos, y los calló.

-Ignóralos querida, solo quieren llamar la atención-dijo ésta, mirándolos de soslayo.

Todos dieron un respingo cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de un porrazo.

Tonks se había enredado con la alfombra y había entrado casi rodando por la puerta. Tras ella venía Remus, con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Cuidado por Merlín, vas a romperte una pierna!-chilló Molly, dándoles un abrazo a los dos.

-Estoy bien Molly, tranquila-dijo la bruja del cabello color chicle.

Se sentaron y saludaron a todos los de la mesa.

Luego de unos minutos, Hermione ya había perdido la paciencia. Pero a la vez, quería irse para no darle el gustito de que la viera.

Luego empezaron a hablar de Sirius, y a Hermione se le aceleró el corazón. No comprendió muy bien de que trataba exactamente la plática, pero mencionaron algo de un invitado extra.

-Creí que el estaba aquí-dijo Hermione sin creer que estaba hablando de él- vi su paraguas al frente de la casa.

-¡oh si!-esta vez fue Hagrid quién habló. El sobre la silla, hacía que la casa pareciera de juguete- Es que me la ha prestado para…ya sabes, cubrir mi varita. No sé que pasó pero la vieja apariencia se echó a perder.

Hermione asintió, fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

De repente, cuando el señor Weasley ya había llegado del trabajo, y Molly se disponía a servir la cena. La puerta de la cocina se abrió por última vez.

Por qué aparecía hasta ahora, ya se había resignado a que no lo vería esa noche. Era tan injusta la manera en que jugaba con sus sentidos.

-Perdón por llegar tarde-esa voz ronca y masculina, le hizo temblar por dentro. El no verlo entrar, hizo que contemplara más su voz grave, descubriendo la misma sensualidad que aquella noche.

Se odió.

Estaba rematadamente loca cuando deseó que llegara esa noche. Ahora que el ya estaba ahí, quería irse y de paso, golpearlo al pasar junto a él.

-Miren quién llegó, el señor sonrisa perfecta según corazón de brujas – dijo Remus, sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Lunático-saludó Sirius, inclinándose, como si lo alabara.

-¡Sirius _querido_! Que bueno que vengas, por un momento pensé que no vendrías- Saludó Molly cariñosamente mientras el le besaba la mejía.

-Nunca me perdería una cena tuya-dijo éste sonriendo.

A Hermione le recorrieron toda clase de escalofríos por la espalda.

-¡Cuidado Sirius! No pongas a mi padre celoso-soltó Ginny, haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Arthur rió. Y Sirius se limitó a desordenar el cabello de Ginny.

Era tan extraño todo. Y bizarro.

Ginny solo un año menor que Hermione. Era linda. Graciosa. Al igual que Fleur. Pero a ellas solo las miraba cómo lo que eran, chicas jóvenes, las hijas de sus amigos, estudiantes, cualquier cosa menos un deseo inusual hacia ellas. Pero Hermione era la única que le hacía desviar la mirada. Estaba sentada de espaldas a el, no se había tomado ni la molestia de mirarlo. _Tonta engreída._

-Pero siéntate Sirius justo queda un asiento para ti- le dijo Charlie, alegre.

Sintiendo pesas en los párpados, Hermione se dio cuenta que junto a ella, había un asiento vacío. Maldijo en su mente, y presionó la boca justo cuando el se acercó para sentarse. Su perfume le dio de lleno en los pulmones. Quería verlo a la cara, para tener una idea de lo que estaba pensando. Pero su cuello estaba erguido, incapaz de girarse aunque fuese un poco.

_Esa suerte._

Al rato, Molly ya había servido varias bandejas repletas de comida. Pollo, carne, panes con mantequilla y ajo, hoyas con salsas, papas horneadas y vasos con jugo de calabaza y cervezas de mantequilla. Todos comenzaron a degustarse sin perdón. Mientras charlaban de diversos temas, que para Hermione no tenían nada de importancia. Pues no podía pensar.

Ella parecía la única sin apetito. Miraba el plato y sentía pesar de mover la mandíbula. Deseó que su madre estuviera ahí para contarle todo y escuchar sus consejos. Quería que Ginny la sacara de ahí. Pero había sido tan cobarde que ni a su mejor amiga le pudo contar lo que había pasado.

Tenía miedo de mirar a la derecha, y tenía miedo de mirar a su fastidiosa izquierda. Al tomar su tenedor, miró que el plato de Sirius solo estaba jugado, ¿Acaso se sentía mal, igual que ella? Se lo merecía entonces, pensó la chica, para sí misma.

En el instante que tomó la servilleta para limpiarse la comisura de la boca, dejó reposando un rato su mano sobre la mesa, del lado de Harry. Éste descansó su mano sobre la de ella, distraídamente, mientras charlaba con Remus.

Cómo un reflejo instantáneo, miró de reojo a Sirius. Y con éxito le vio apretar la mandíbula sin mirarlos.

Estaba mal usar a Harry así. Estaba mal mentirle y hacerle creer que aún quería estar con él. Estaba mal querer tomar a Sirius de la muñeca para sacarlo de ahí, besarlo y abrazarlo, tomarlo del cabello y arquearse cada vez que éste paseara sus manos en su espalda.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta y pidió permiso, diciendo que usaría el baño. Cuando regresó, aprovechó que Charlie se había levantado, para tomar su lugar. Quedó justo frente a Hermione. Razón por la cual ninguno de los dos miraba al frente.

Él quería verla. Y no supo porqué. Se sentía como el adolescente que ya no era, se sentía patético. Vaciló unos minutos, y por una milésima de segundo, los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Los de ella lo miraron con cierta aprensión, y el la observó profundamente, matándola. Apartaron las miradas y ambos comenzaron a demostrar ese tic de diferentes maneras.

Hermione comenzó a jugar con el tenedero, y Sirius hacía bolitas con la servilleta mientras charlaba con Arthur y Remus.

Harry hizo un movimiento que Hermione lamentó. Le había pasado un brazo encima, y dedicaba unos segundos para hacer rueditas con sus dedos en el brazo trigueño.

Cohibida, se mordió el labio inferior, y se quedó mirando el mantel floreado por un largo tiempo.

-..si pero sigo creyendo que Irlanda va a ganar-Decía Harry convencido de que su teoría era correcta e irrefutable.

Hermione miró de reojo a Sirius. Y con enojo y fastidio, supo que no la estaba mirando.

- No, tú dices eso porque Irlanda siempre te gustó más que Bulgaria –le contestó Ron, con el ceño fruncido.

El cuchillo con el que Sirius había estado jugueteando, resbaló de la mesa. El sonido metálico que causó al chocar con el piso, asustó a Hermione, haciéndola dar un brinco. Ella juró haber visto que su boca tuvo el amago de una sonrisa.

-Pregúntale a Hermione ¡anda! Verás que tengo razón-decía Ron, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-¿Qué me preguntes qué?-dijo Hermione con voz casi temblorosa.

-Está empeñado en que la única razón por la que apoyo a Irlanda es porque Krum aún juega con los búlgaros-exclamó el otro chico, sonriendo cómo si la idea de Ron fuera verdaderamente tonta e infantil.

-ah, era eso…-Iba a contestar, pero sintió un piquete en la rodilla, como si alguien le hubiera picado con algo con punta.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono.

-Nada. Creí ver un bicho-contestó paralizada.

Sirius regresó a su asiento con el cuchillo en la mano.

La había pinchado, había sido él. Pero porqué de tantas maneras románticas de tocar a alguien, a ella le tenía que tocar un pinchón con la punta de un chuchillo para carnes.

Necesitaba estirar las piernas un rato.

-Vuelvo en seguida, iré al tocador-dijo Hermione, pensando en que ir al cuarto de Ginny en la madriguera sería buena idea para divagar su mente.

Se paró y salió de la cocina. Cuando estuvo afuera, respiró con más alivio, pues nadie la miraba. Y nadie la podía acusar de nada.

Subió los escalones hasta llegar al viejo cuarto de Ginny. Éste tenía aún su olor impregnado, encendió la luz, y se sentó en la cama, mientras se observaba las zapatillas.

Se encogió de hombros. Ese cuarto estaba lleno de **recuerdos**. Ahí le había contado a Ginny, que Krum le había escrito por primera vez después de terminar, en cuarto año.

-Quisiera que todo fuera igual de sencillo-se dijo, abrumada.

Un sonido fuera de la ventana, la hizo pararse para ver.

Un Automóvil naranja, bastante compacto, se había aparcado cerca del suyo.

Se miró por el espejo para ver si su rostro ya había recobrado el color. Se aplastó el cabello, y salió avispada y curiosa para saber quién había llegado.

Cuando entró a la cocina, las imágenes la confundieron, y se revolvieron ante sus ojos.

Parada, frente a Molly, saludándola, estaba una mujer cómo de la misma edad de Remus y Sirius, con el cabello rubio como el de Rita Skeeter, a excepción que éste era liso. Era bastante guapa y estaba muy bien arreglada.

- Ella es Hermione -dijo Remus oportunamente. Sirius también se había parado para saludar a la mujer.

Hermione le dirigió una leve sonrisa y la saludó con la mano y un _Es un placer._

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Patricia-dijo la mujer sonriéndole y estrechando su mano.

-Siempre perteneció a la orden del fénix-dijo Arthur hablándole a todos- Pero por cuestiones obvias siempre estuvo encubierta-aclaró.

-Era la única manera de tener una relación directa con el primer ministro muggle-dijo Patricia-estando encubierta. Si no, hubiera sido un punto clave para los mortífagos.

-Y lo hiciste muy bien _Trisha_-comentó Sirius con sinceridad.

A Hermione se le revolvió lo poco que había comido.

_Le había puesto un sobrenombre. Un sobrenombre lindo. _

Los siguientes minutos, fueron los más incómodos de su vida. Todos reían amenamente. Patricia era una mujer a simple vista agradable, y eso le irritaba. Le irritaba que Sirius le pusiera atención en lugar de estar mirando cómo Harry entrelazaba sus dedos en la mano de Hermione.

Hubo un momento en que Patricia y Sirius reían de lo lindo de las bromas de Charlie.

Se sintió usada, despreciada. Quería ponerse a llorar de la rabia que sentía. Pero su rabia era más por ella misma que por Sirius y Patricia. Pero por fin comprendió que para Sirius, ella solo había sido una noche y nada más.

* * *

_ñe_


	4. Cuatro

_4. Sucesos incompletos_

Ya no sabia exactamente que era lo que quería, ya no sabía como tratar de controlar la situación, desesperado se tapó la cara con la almohada, como si eso fuese a ayudar en algo. Comenzó a recordar su gran actuación de la noche anterior, pensó amargamente que la había _cagado_, pero era todo muy confuso, eran demasiados sentimientos revueltos, algo que no podía controlar.

Cuando estaba solo con Hermione, se le antojaba besarla y abrazarla, cuando la miraba con Harry, sentía celos, ahora lo reconocía. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, se odiaba cada vez que la deseaba, y a veces le costaba creer que hubiera podido estar con ella esa noche, porque ahora ni se dirigían la palabra. Todo había dado vueltas. Y Sirius Black estaba muy inconforme.

_Ya_ _era muy tarde ponerse a reflexionar aquello._

Por falta de aire, se despegó la almohada del rostro, y se enderezó sobre la cama rendido de tanta confusión, acto seguido se desperezó levantándose y dejándose caer de nuevo sentado en el colchón, miró la mesita de noche que yacía junto a la cama, abrió la pequeña gaveta, _sabía que tenía cigarrillos por alguna parte, _pero lo único que encontró fueron unas cajas de fósforos vacías y un álbum viejo de fotografías que reconoció al instante, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón.

Lo abrió. En la primera página estaban, James, Remus, Peter y él, hombro con hombro sonriendo ampliamente sin rastro alguno de tristeza o amargura; Era increíble que aun recordara aquel día como si hubiera sido _ayer. _Con la mayor delicadeza posible despegó el plástico que la cubría, la sacó y dejo el álbum a un lado para apreciar la foto con sus dos manos.

Esa foto la había tomado Lily en su último día en Hogwarts (esa era la razón por la que ella no aparecía).

Observó a James y su manera de sonreír, era una replica de Harry con insignificantes detalles diferentes. A media miraba la foto, comenzó a sentir vergüenza. _Sirius Black, se acuesta con la novia de su ahijado, hijo de su mejor amigo, a quién ama. _

Si claro, vaya amigo.

******

Hermione Granger no amaneció mejor.

En toda la noche, solo había dormido unas cuentas horas. Su mente divagaba en ese día que conoció a Patricia. Ya habían pasado varios días desde entonces. Y cada vez que se encontraba a Sirius en la mansión o en cualquier lugar donde los demás acordaran en reunirse, sentía rabia y muchos celos. Luego, y con mucho pesar, recordó la otra razón por la que no había dormido bien.

La tarde anterior, mientras estudiaban, Harry le había dicho muchas cosas, y entre ellas, que la quería muchísimo.

Qué podía decirle ella, con qué derecho le contestaba igual, si acostarse con su padrino no era quererlo, menos respetarlo.

La puerta de su recámara se despegó un poco y una cabellera roja se asomó por ella -¿Hermione?- susurró Ginny. Pero Hermione no tenía ganas de charlar, además aun estaba cansada, simplemente fingió seguir dormida. Lo cual fue muy difícil porque de repente sintió que la cama se hundía por el peso de su amiga al acostarse junto a ella.

Ginny le pellizcó el costado, porque la había escuchado bufar y quejarse antes de entrar.

-Me levanto ¿Sí? pero detente –dijo Hermione, girándose y viéndola seria, o mejor dicho, inexpresiva-haber, explícame… ¿Cuál es tu prisa?, Son las seis de la mañana, es sábado, y lo único que quiero es descansar ¿vale?

Ginny torció la boca, y gruñó.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo, yo no soy estúpida, no me tomes el pelo porque solo consigues ofenderme.

Hermione la miró con un poco de temor. Luego se quedó mirando el techo, evaluando si realmente esa era el momento para contarle la verdad.

Finalmente suspiró-Simplemente, no me siento bien, me siento fatigada y un poco enferma.

_Tres veces cobarde._

Ginny bajó la mirada, con un poco de tristeza.

Hermione suspiró por segunda vez, solo que con decepción, se quedó mirándose las manos. _Ojalá fuera más sencillo._

Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, le besó la mejía y le dijo con una voz suave y lenta- Remus y Tonks darán un almuerzo en casa de Andrómeda y Ted, ya sabes, por lo del compromiso. Remus acaba de enviarnos una lechuza invitándonos.

-¿y para eso me despiertas a esta hora?-renegó la castaña restregándose los ojos, como si realmente la hubiera despertado. Quería gritar de la furia, de seguro Patricia iba estar ahí con Sirius, para restregarle en su ojerosa cara, lo bien que se la estaban pasando- Es un almuerzo, y apenas son las seis de la mañana-protestó.

Ginny no tenía la culpa y su propia conciencia la castigó pero no le dijo nada, simplemente se giró hacia la pared y se tapo el rostro con la almohada, bufando bajo la misma.

-Como quieras, Iré a ducharme- Eso fue lo único que escucho de Ginny con mucha grosería, que como bien sabía se lo tenía merecido, luego solo se escuchó el porrazo de cuando su amiga tiró la puerta tras ella.

Era, quizá, peor que recibir mil maldiciones a la vez.

Todo le daba vuelta, todo era demasiado confuso. No tenía idea de qué quería. Ella quería a Harry, por supuesto que lo quería, siempre lo había hecho. Pero ya no lo quería besar, ni tomarle de la mano. Sabía que sentía muchas cosas por Sirius, no era ninguna tonta, además, negar que lo hacía solo hacía que se sintiera peor. ¿Qué otra cosa explicaba el rechazo a Harry?. Esa pregunta le hizo sentir tristeza.

Maldita conciencia que no la dejaba en paz cada vez que estaba con Harry.

No se rendiría aun, debería encontrar algo, una solución para aclarar su mente y tomar decisiones.

Tenía que hablar con Harry seriamente, tenia que sacarse el cargo de conciencia.

De todas las personas en el mundo, Harry era al que menos quería lastimar. Sus padres muertos, sus únicos verdaderos parientes vivos no lo querían cerca, pasaban de él. Su novia se acuesta con su padrino y lo piensa cada tres segundos. ¿Dónde se hubiese visto semejante cosa?

¡ya basta! – exclamo Hermione con furia, dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento eran los regaños de su propia conciencia de nuevo, ya que todas esas voces parecían que harían estallar su cabeza.

Esperó que Ginny saliera de la ducha para entrar y bañarse, y de paso le preparó el desayuno en señal de disculpas, lo cual pareció salir a la perfección porque cuando entro a la cocina con la toalla en la cabeza vio a Ginny devorándose todo.

-Gracias-dijo Ginny con torpeza, porque tenía la boca llena.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa de remordimiento y se dejó caer en la silla frente a su amiga.

-Perdóname-le dijo vacilante- no debí explotar así contigo. Fui una petulante grosera.

-… o sheas …-Ginny tragó- no seas tonta, yo tampoco debí haberte insistido tanto cuando me dijiste que te sentías fatigada, acabo de sentirme como el puerco de mi hermano cuando come ¿sabes?

Hermione sonrió aliviada de nuevo.

- Oye ¿tienes alguna idea de que es lo que le pasa a Sirius?- pregunto Ginny distraída.

Hermione, que ya se había servido un poco de jugo, se disponía a beber, escupió el poquito que tenía en la boca y empezó a toser como loca.

Ginny le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda- la próxima vez que bebas algo , no te pongas cerca de mi- dijo la pelirroja limpiándose la cara con la servilleta

-No fue a propósito-dijo Hermione aun con dificultad, reponiéndose de la garganta y de la inesperada pregunta.- ¿por qué me preguntas a mí eso? -¿Sirius había actuado extraño esos días? por qué diablos no lo había notado. Eso de seguro le hubiera levantado el ánimo.

-Fue solo una pregunta.

-Ah, ya veo-dijo Hermione pensativa, pasándose una servilleta por la boca.

Sintió asfixia y mareos. Tenía que dejar de ser tan paranóica, tenía que aclarar las cosas lo más pronto posible, ya no podía cargar con su conciencia, tenía que ponerle punto final, y creyó tener la solución.

No más mentiras. No más Sirius. No más Harry.

Aún era de mañana, eran aproximadamente las diez, Hermione le había enviado una lechuza a Harry diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con el, y que si por favor pasaba por ahí un momento.

La respuesta del chico regreso en seguida con un "si claro, voy para allá"

Y así fue, Harry llego, toco el timbre (aunque Hermione ya le había dicho infinidad de veces que no era necesario que lo hiciera, nada mas necesitaba de su varita para entrar) pero a el le parecía una falta de caballerosidad hacerlo, así que siempre lo hacía de la manera corriente.

_Ve y no le hagas esperar, se dijo._

Abrió la puerta y lo vio con una rosa entre sus dedos, que solo logro hacer más difíciles las cosas.

-Y, este, toma-le dijo extendiendo la mano-encontré a una vendedora ambulante por la calle.

Hermione sonrió incomoda y la aceptó torpemente, luego en la pausa infinitesimal en la que Harry le dio la espalda para entrar y sentarse en el sofá, Hermione ensayo algunas caras para comenzar a hablar; lo cual fue pérdida de tiempo porque cuando el la miró directamente a los ojos para escucharla, la mente se le puso en blanco.

-Harry, yo, me alegra que hayas venido – Peeves rodeó su mente de nuevo- Harry…lo que estoy tratando de decirte es—

No podía, era imposible, las palabras no salían por si solas ¿Cómo diablos iba explicarle que lo quería pero que ya no podían seguir saliendo?, lo iba a confundir.

Respiro profundo, se miró las manos, tragó y le dijo…

-Lo que estas tratando de decirme es que me quieres pero solo como tu amigo, que siempre me has visto de esa manera, pero que te confundiste, y no encuentras las palabras exactas para terminar conmigo. ¿Me equivoco?

No podía creerlo, escucho exactamente lo que estaba tratando de explicarle solo que con mejores palabras a las que ella tenía planeado usar; sin embargo Harry no parecía inmutado ni alterado ni mucho menos enfadado, pero lo que si percibió fue el brillo ausente en sus ojos verdes, la emoción con la que le hablaba casi siempre había desaparecido.

Todo fue bastante irónico, porque todo salió al revés a como ella se lo esperaba. Las lagrimas nacieron desde el fondo, como taladrando sus ojos, y se esparcieron por sus mejías dándole la sensación de caliente.

Harry la miro con tristeza, entonces Hermione rompió el llanto como cualquier berrinchuda pequeña.

-Soy una estúpida-le dijo entre sollozos- eres la mejor persona que he tenido cerca de mí. Y justo ahora lo hecho a perder.

Había algún efecto purificador en el hecho de decirlo en alto que no se esperaba, como si estuviese expulsando todo el horror que se había pegado a ella con el simple hecho de imaginarse cuanto daño le hacia a Harry a medida pasaban los días. Trató de tomar aire.

-Es solo que tú siempre has estado allí cuando yo te he necesitado. Te conozco desde los once años. Y eres el mejor amigo que…

Harry tenía la garganta seca.

Hermione dejó de hablar por unos instantes eternos para Harry.

-Eso que dijiste-tragó-hace unos instantes.

Levantó la vista, pero el no la miraba, se miraba las piernas y tenía los labios presionados.

No es verdad-murmuró la chica-Si quise salir contigo, fue porque te quería sola para mí- fue tan embarazoso decírselo, que las mejillas se le pusieron un poco coloradas- No siempre te quise solo como mi amigo.

Harry suspiró. _Cómo si eso cambiara las cosas_. Pensó.

-Perdona por confundirte-se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Perdona por decirte toda esta mierda-exclamó casi escupiendo las palabras-Perdón por lo que te hice-sollozó.

Había algo más. Pero no quería preguntarle que era. Algo muy feo bastante parecido al temor mezclado con la desconfianza recorrió levemente las entrañas de Harry. No sabía que hacer, que decir, que pensar. Mientras trataba de entender todo lo que Hermione quería darle a entender, se mordía el labio con incomodidad.

- Ya está bien –dijo, tratando de apaciguarla- Ya me has dicho lo que tenías que decirme. Todo va estar mejor ahora.

-¡Es que tu no lo entiendes!-gritó Hermione con ardor en la garganta-No me porté ¡nada! ¡Nada bien! Contigo.

Se lo iba decir, estaba burlando a Peeves. Pero lo iba lastimar, lo iba herir. Y no podía. Peeves seguía ganando.

Harry la miraba asustado.

-Si un día te lo digo, me vas a odiar hasta qué yo me muera- al pronunciar aquello, el chico abrió sus almendrados ojos, con pánico- Pero si no te lo digo nunca, no podría vivir de tanta culpa.

_Sería mejor eso._

Harry iba ponerle una mano sobre el hombro, pero después se arrepintió y apartó la mano llevándola de regreso a su bolsillo.

-Las cosas no sucedieron cómo tú las recuerdas.

Tragó por enésima vez, e irguió su postura.

-Yo borré tu memoria esa noche. La noche de tu cumpleaños.

Probablemente el lazo de ellos dos se rompería en ese mismo instante, pero nunca permitiría que Harry odiase a Sirius como estaba apunto de hacerlo con ella; y aunque le doliera el alma, nunca le diría a Harry que fue Sirius quien le borró la memoria ni mucho menos que fue con el con quién la encontró en el cuarto haciendo…haciendo el amor. Ya era hora de llamar las cosas por su nombre.

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas y vueltas, sus manos al igual que todo su cuerpo estaban congeladas, la voz le temblaba como para tratar siquiera de emitir un sonido por más leve que este fuera. No entendía, debía haber algo realmente terrible como para querer que lo olvidara.

La puerta principal se abrió.

-No te imaginas el tráfico de allá afuera—

Ginny llevaba un montón de bolsas de compra en los brazos. Atónita ante el cuadro planteado frente a ella, parpadeó muchas veces.

De repente, sin que pudiera terminar de hablar y justo cuando se disponía a preguntar que pasaba, las imágenes frente a ella pasaron muy rápido. Hermione con las manos en el rostro, se levantó del sofá, la aparto de la puerta, y salió disparada, vociferando quien sabe qué.

Ambos gritaron su nombre desesperados. Pero ninguno de los dos pudo al convocarla con _accio_, porque para su mala suerte ella llevaba su varita y logró desaparecer a tiempo.

* * *

**Errores?**

**decirlos por favor.**


	5. Cinco

5. _Beso_

Las semanas habían pasado, aun no había rastro de Hermione.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Te escribo de nuevo, para saber de ti ya que tú no respondes. Mi posición no es preocuparte, pero nos tienes muy angustiados._

_Te repito, no se que es lo que querías decirme ese día, pero te puedo jurar que no estoy enfadado contigo. _

_Contéstame._

_Fuertes abrazos y besos_

_Harry._

_PD: Cuando leas esta carta, dirígete al parque de la avenida Hamilton, por favor. Necesito hablar contigo._

Harry guardó su pluma y el botecito de tinta en la gaveta del escritorio de su cuarto. Dobló la carta la metió en un sobre y se la ato en una pata a Hedwig.

-Llévasela a Hermione, Hedwig, no te vayas hasta que no mande una respuesta ¿de acuerdo?- la lechuza ululó en señal de que había comprendido, Harry le acarició las alas y la lechuza emprendió vuelo.

El joven miró a su lechuza alejarse hasta que se convirtió en un punto muy pequeño, y finalmente hubo desaparecido por entre las nubes.

Suspiró, y se quedó mirando el piso; un ruido proveniente de la puerta, lo sacó de su trance. Levantó la vista.

-Sirius-dijo un poco asustado- no te sentí llegar.

Sirius, cerro la puerta tras él, luego de avanzar, caminó hasta el colchón de la cama de su ahijado y apoyo sus manos sobre rodillas.

No era capaz de verlo a los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía, lo echaría a perder o algo así. Por lo tanto, dedicó su mirada a la mancha de tinta negra junto a los pies de Harry, sobre el suelo.

Días antes, había ocurrido algo, que lo tenía más preocupado que lo normal. Un tarde, en la que él estaba debatiendo internamente por sacar una botella de licor y empinarla hasta acabársela toda, Harry llamó a la puerta de su habitación, haciendo que se estremeciera…

_- Por Dios Sirius, no sabes lo que ha pasado-dijo Harry quedándose parado en el marco de la puerta. Por alguna razón, sus ojos estaban levemente vidriosos y su voz temblaba._

_Sirius se paró. Consiente y agradecido de que Harry le hubiera salvado de ponerse ebrio. Extendió una silla para que se sentara frente a él, luego de mirarlo como si tuviera miedo que su ahijado se lanzara repentinamente sobre él._

_Harry negó con una tremenda tristeza, que le rebasaba por los ojos, acto seguido, suspiró como si estuviese dándose fuerzas para hablar y habiéndolas adquirido, dijo- Hermione- pero no pudo seguir._

_Sirius sufrió un estremecimiento al escuchar ese nombre._

_Lo sabe._

_-tranquilo, dime-murmuró Sirius, odiándose por no poder consolarlo. Por ser el , el causante de sus desdichas - ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Está bien?_

_-no lo sé, no lo sé-parecía aturdido- todo, todo fue bastante extraño-Sirius le hizo una señal para que continuara- es que -volvió a tomar aire -ella me envió una carta, diciéndome que necesitaba hablar conmigo, así que fui donde ella, y al principio todo estaba bi…-no estaba bien, que alguien a quien quieres te diga que ya no quiere estar contigo , no es algo bueno- al principio todo iba bastante normal, pero luego se puso muy extraña empezó a llorar, me dijo que las cosas no eran como yo las recordaba._

_La mente de Sirius voló a una velocidad inimaginable. Su corazón se acelero como si acabara de recibir el susto de su vida. Dime que no es cierto, maldita sea Merlín._

_-…me dijo que ella me había borrado la memoria-el rostro estaba entre desconcertado, preocupado y confundido-todo fue muy raro Sirius..._

- Sirius, ¿Sirius? , ¿Está todo bien?- decía Harry con una mano sobre su hombro.

-este, si, es solo que- comenzó Sirius, aturdido y saliendo de su pensamiento- Harry yo tengo que—

Pero Sirius se quedó con la palabra en la boca porque una mancha blanca se coló por la ventana y se posó en el hombro de su ahijado.

Harry tomó la carta que estaba doblada en la pata de su lechuza, le acarició un rato el lomo, mientras esta ululaba frenéticamente – Por fin - dijo Harry con alivio.

Harry desató el sobre de la pata de Hedwig y tomo la carta, la examinó, y justo cuando iba a abrirla se acordó de la presencia de Sirius, quien estaba muy atento a sus movimientos respecto a la carta. Levantó la vista y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises de Sirius.

-Ve. No importa, ve y léela tranquilo, charlamos luego-dijo Sirius un poco incómodo, mientras perdía sus ojos lejos de los de Harry.

Harry asintió agradecido y se marcho con la carta en mano, dejando a Sirius lleno de preguntas, y al mismo tiempo aliviado.

- Me salvaste- dijo Sirius con amargura, mirando de soslayo a la lechuza blanca de su ahijado.

******

Dando enormes pasos, Harry se lanzó hacia su escritorio, haciendo mal cálculo de la prisa que tenía por leer la respuesta de Hermione. De un solo porrazo, cayó al piso.

Luego de recuperarse de tremendo dolor, ni siquiera se molestó en regresar a su silla, abrió la carta ahí sentado.

Hubiera preferido no emocionarse tanto porque el misterioso contenido constaba de:

_Tienes razón, no te culpo por estar así._

_Ahora mismo me dirijo al parque así que no te tardes._

_Te veo pronto._

-No puede ser -resignándose a que la carta era lo único que contenía, se paró y emprendió marcha hacia Hamilton, que solo quedaba a unas cuadras de Grimmauld Place, así que iría caminando.

******

Hacia mucho frío en el parque, que bien que había llevado su suéter, porque de lo contrario estuviera congelándose.

Hermione miró sus manos, estaban blancas como imaginaba que estaba su rostro.

Levantó la mirada para ver lo que tenía a su alrededor, frente al parque habían ventas de comidas, estaba un poco solo, pero en la otra esquina habían un par de mujeres charlando mientras sus hijos jugaban en los pequeños toboganes nada seguros. R ecordó sonriendo por un par de dichosos segundos, que una vez cuando tenía cuatro años, su madre la había llevado a un lugar similar, dejándola jugar en uno de los toboganes, ella se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte y se juro nunca más jugar en esas cosas siniestras.

Inconscientemente se llevo dos de sus dedos a la cabeza recordando el incidente, se asustó al sentir una gran montaña en la parte inferior, no recordaba tener el golpe tan enorme, además, había sido hace mucho tiempo ¿o no?

Pero luego recordó la noche en que Harry la había empujado con su codo (accidentalmente) y ella había quedado inconsciente por el contacto del filo de la puerta hacia su cabeza. Entonces su estómago se revolvió y el sentimiento que por un momento había estado ausente, regresó, deprimiéndola más.

Levantó la vista de nuevo tratando de distraerse un poco más. Y sin saber que hacer, simplemente sabiendo que el sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella en ese momento era, extrañamente, reconfortante, y es que acababa de divisar a Harry caminado con las manos en los bolsillos hacia ella.

El también levanto la vista, y sus miradas se conectaron, perdiéndose una en la otra.

Hermione sintió que los hombros de Harry al igual que todo su cuerpo estaban tensos y temblaban ligeramente. No sabía que decir.

Ella curvó los labios, en forma de una triste sonrisa.

Harry se quedó observándola, mientras ella buscaba las palabras para comenzar a explicarse, la fuerza necesaria para afrontarlo, ella abrió la boca para comenzar, pero…

-Ya no me digas nada-sonaba hostigado.

Hermione no pudo reclamarle, si con solo verle sabía que no se la había pasado nada bien.

-Es necesario que lo haga-dijo con sutileza.

-¡Hermione no!-puntualizó Harry - ¿Qué no escuchaste?, no importa que pasó, las circunstancias ya están de más, y ni siquiera interesa si hay terceras personas, no importa, quiero olvidarlo ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

El corazón de Hermione dio un brusco movimiento, al comprender lo último que había dicho.

-no quiero que menciones este tema de nuevo, no quiero…

Su amiga no contestó. Porque no sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano.

Juntos, empezaron a caminar. Por unos minutos, se miraban las manos, otros, los pies, y de último, se limitaban a soportar el tedioso silencio que los separaba.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?-dijo Harry con la vista al frente.

-¿Helado?-dijo con dificultad. El frío le tenía cada músculo entumecido-¿Lo dices en serio?

Harry la miró, y suspiró.

-Olvídalo-le dijo-tienes razón, hace mucho frío. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

Caminaron por otro rato alrededor del parque, y Hermione ya se estaba enfermando de tanto silencio.

-Para qué me dijiste que viniera entonces…-dijo sin poder evitarlo- …¿Qué no sientes curiosidad de por qué te borré la memoria?

Harry presionó los parpados cuando ella pronunció esa última oración lastimera.

-Cállate-dijo entre dientes.

Hermione lo miró.

-Mírame-le ordenó dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

Harry no le hizo caso, se estiró, y miró a los niños que jugaban en la arena.

-¡mírame!-ordenó por segunda vez, interponiéndose entre los niños y él.

Harry bajó la mirada hasta ella, apretó los labios, miró para un costado, y regresó la mirada hasta ella.

-No me grites –le dijo tomándola del brazo, haciéndole un poco de fuerza.

-Entonces hazme preguntas, ¡anda!, atosígame con interrogatorios, que bien merecidos me los tengo-su voz sonaba suplicante.

Harry chasqueó la lengua y la miró con rencor.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? NO quiero que me digas nada, no quiero tus malditas explicaciones, no me estoy muriendo por que me cuentes cosas. No quiero.

-**_PERO YO SI_**-dijo alzándole la voz, con reproche; Varias personas se giraron para verlos-Yo no puedo vivir con esta culpa. No es solo por ti.

Harry la jaló de la mano, y la condujo hasta un callejón que se encontraba a unos metros del parque. El callejón estaba muy solo, y en el sólo habían cajas de basura y unos cuántos neumáticos desinflados.

-Escúchame-le dijo con un tono tan fuerte y tan amargo, que Hermione apenas lo reconoció. La presionó de las manos para que no tratara de zafarse o huir- Quiero que olvides ¡TODO!, _TODO_ lo que me quieras decir, bórralo de tu memoria, elimínalo de tus neuronas. Porque **YO**, no lo quiero saber.

De su boca salía mucho veneno. Y por unos segundos, congelada, creyó que sabía todo lo que había pasado.

Ya había comenzado, ahora tenía que terminar.

-¡No seas cobarde y pregúntame!-le gritó, esperando que este la bofeteara, la empujara, o le hiciera algo que le causase dolor físico.

Él, solo la presionó más contra la pared, con ardor en los ojos.

-¡PREGUNTAME POR QUÉ TE BORRÉ LA MEMORIA!

Harry la besó con fuerza, haciéndola quedarse unos instantes sin respiración. Mordió sus labios con fiereza. Y la contraminó más a la pared.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil. Inerte como un pedazo de nada, en la _nada._

No hizo nada, a pesar de que la estaba lastimando. Porque sabía que se lo merecía. Se merecía el desprecio de Harry, una y mil veces más.

Harry hundió su lengua en la boca temblorosa de Hermione, con fuerza, con algo de lo que se quería deshacer y no podía. Presionó sus labios sobre los de ella, hasta estar seguro que hubieran quedado rojos. Apretó sus muñecas como cadenas. Luego, aterrorizado, se separó medio centímetro de su cara, solo para observar el rostro de la castaña.

Cuando Hermione lo miró, los ojos verdes estaban vacíos. Fríos y opacos.

-_Para que no se te olvide_-amenazó con su dedo índice cerca de su rostro. Hermione le miró, y a Harry le rodó una lágrima por la mejilla morena, antes de girarse y caminar lejos de ella.

Harry lo sabía. Lo sabía y no se lo había dicho. ¿Será que Sirius le había confesado todo? Tenía que ser. Pues ella no le había dicho nada más que lo de su memoria.

Los había perdido a los dos, **joder.**

* * *

**Disfruté tanto escribirlo xD**

**critiquen.**

***se va a hacer planas de _"quiero ser una buena escritora, quiero ser una buena escritora, quiero ser una buena escritora..."_ ***


	6. Seis

6. _Visitas inesperadas_

Esa tarde, Hermione regresó con Ginny, pero solo para recoger sus cosas, y regresar con sus padres.

Ginny estaba muy triste, le rogó que se quedara, pero Hermione le prometió que la vería todos los días, y saldrían a tomar el té cómo lo hacían siempre. Le explicó que el apartamento ya no lo tendría que pagar. Las cuotas ya estaban saldadas, y se podía quedar con el si quería. Por supuesto que eso a Ginny no la hizo sentir mejor. Renegó y renegó para que no se fuera. Pero Hermione _ya_ había tomado una decisión.

Al final, su amiga terminó accediendo a verla todos los días aunque ya no vivieran juntas.

Le explicó solo un aparte de lo que había pasado, omitiendo varios hechos que no quería recordar, tanto de esa tarde como de aquella noche. Le dijo que no tenía las palabras suficientes para terminar con Harry, pero que por fin se lo había dicho. Le dijo también, que la historia no se la había contado completa. Que habían un montón de situaciones incómodas detrás de todo aquel drama. Pero a Ginny le bastó ver la manera en que se lo decía, para quedar conforme y no preguntar más.

En cuanto a sus clases, asistía a ellas cómo siempre, y en las que coincidía con Harry, se la pasaba ignorándolo y haciendo dibujitos en la parte de atrás de su cuaderno para distraerse. Esto parecía no afectarle a Harry, pues el parecía no percatarse de su mísera existencia.

De vez en cuando, cuando se encontraba charlando a solas con Ginny, a la hora del almuerzo, o cuando salían a tomar el té, le preguntaba furtivamente, si Harry se encontraba bien. Ginny siempre contestaba con un _no lo sé. _Eso la irritaba, pero se lo merecía.

-Te digo la verdad, está muy extraño, por eso te digo que no lo sé, a veces sonríe, a veces está serio. Que se yo-le había dicho un día, desesperada.

Después de un mes, la señora Weasley la seguía invitando a cenar a la madriguera, pero ella apenada le decía que no. Sospechaba que ya estaba un poco enterada de lo que había pasado, pues la miraba con lástima, y comenzaba a aconsejarla como si fuera Ginebra Weasley con la que hablaba.

No sabía porqué, pero su apetito aumentaba cada vez más. Su madre le decía que era la misma depresión la que la hacía tener ansias. Y casi siempre lo que le decía _Jane Granger_, salía verdad.

Solo una vez se había encontrado con Harry en el pasillo. Tubo la intención de decirle _Hola_, pero este había pasado veloz junto a ella.

Estaba pagando todos los platos rotos.

Un día, después de salir de la academia, sintió remordimiento por no haber visitado a Tonks y a Remus el día de la cena que celebraban su compromiso. Decidió que para sentirse mejor, los iría a visitar a la casa de los Tonks, y les llevaría un regalo adecuado. Los extrañaba, extrañaba a todos. Inclusive a Él.

Se bajó del auto, que por fin había aprendido a conducir, gracias al necio de su padre. Sacó la bolsa del regalo, cerró la puerta, y guardó su varita dentro de su chaqueta blanca larga. Ese día habían tenido práctica médica, y había salido tan aprisa que había olvidado quitársela, además no le estorbaba.

Cruzó el jardín que tenía meses de no ver. Llegó hasta la puerta, y llamó por el timbre.

Detrás de la puerta se escucharon muchas voces, per nunca se esperó encontrarse a tantas personas dentro.

Lo más sorpresivo de todo, fue la persona que abrió la puerta.

Se heló, el cerebro comenzó a latir de tanta sangre que se le subía. En sus dedos llevaba la bolsa de regalo que les daría a Remus y a Tonks. Ésta casi resbala, del susto que se llevó.

-Eh, Yo, venía a entregarle esto a Tonks y a Remus-dijo levantando levemente la bolsa de su mano- ¿Están ellos aquí? Sino puedo regresar más tarde o mañana-habló muy rápido.

-Pasa-le dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta para que pasara. Había vacilado un rato antes de contestar, pero al parecer esto lo había hecho, por la conmoción de ver a quién tenía en frente.

Hermione dudó unos segundos si pasar o no, pero vencida, decidió entrar.

Al para junto a Sirius, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Con la cólera y la tristeza renovada, se adentró hasta la sala.

Al parecer, las sorpresas amargas no terminaban ahí.

-¡Hermione!-saltó Tonks desde el sofá. Caminó hasta ella para abrazarla, y la chica le respondió. Sobre su hombro vio a Harry sentado cerca de Remus, luego estaba Patricia, los Weasley y Andrómeda y Ted Tonks.

La mirada de Harry se conectó con sus ojos por unos segundos, pero esta vez, fue Hermione quién la aparto. Harry parecía sorprendido.

Si hubiera sabido que todas esas personas iban a estar ahí, ni siquiera hubiera pensado en poner un pie cerca.

Pero ella no era Sybill Trelawny para adivinar que ellos estarían ahí. _Vaya, que comparación más estúpida. _

Los Weasley la saludaron con amplias sonrisas seguidas de miradas preocupadas.

Remus la abrazó repentinamente, cuando Hermione le comenzó a explicar lo mucho que sentía haber estado ausente en esa cena, y le entregó en regalo.

Luego, mientras los demás comenzaban a charlar entre ellos, Andrómeda y Ted Tonks caminaron hacia ella, y la saludaron con mucho ánimo.

Hubo un instante, en que Hermione se quedó mirando a Harry de soslayo. Andrómeda colocó su mano el hombro de la joven, Hermione apartó la vista de inmediato, para verla. Ella le sonrió, y Hermione no supo ni qué expresión puso en ese instante.

Sirius no había entrado aún a la sala, pero cuando Hermione se levantó del sofá para acercarse a Tonks y despedirse de ella, el entró, despidiendo un olor a cigarro.

Hermione se dio cuenta de algo curioso. Y es que todos parecían charlar con Sirius, a excepción de Remus. Este a veces lo miraba ceñudo desde el otro extremo de la sala. Y otras, en las que le tocaba cruzar palabra con él, lo hacía muy serio, y entre dientes.

¿Se lo habría contado? Pensando así, aquel abrazo de Remus tenía más sentido.

Hubo un momento en que por fin se decidió en acercarse a Tonks para decirle que se marcharía. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, Harry le jaló la manga de la chaqueta blanca. Ésta se sorprendió al ver que era él quien la había tocado.

Lo miró sin decir nada, pero este le indicó que lo acompañara fuera.

Lo siguió decidida, y justo antes de salir de la sala, miró como la cabeza de Sirius se giraba intuitivamente para seguirlos con la vista, hasta que desparecieron.

Estando fuera, Harry se sentó en la gradilla que seguía a la puerta. Hermione evaluó un rato si sentarse o no junto a él, y luego pensó que a lo mejor Harry quería hacer las pases, así que se sentó.

_El lo sabe Hermione, lo sabe._

Se quedó mirando al frente, casi sin pestañar.

Y la pregunta de Harry le tomó por sorpresa.

-Y, ¿Cómo has estado?

Vaciló antes de contestar.

-Bien, supongo-le dijo poniendo su mirada más blanda- Es decir, no perfecta ni estallando en felicidad, pero he tenido tiempo para reflexionar muchas cosas –habló haciendo pausas- ¿Y tú?

-Genial-dijo Harry con una risa amarga- comenzando por que he estado lejos de mi mejor amiga más de un mes.

Harry tampoco la miraba, miraba al frente igual que ella.

Sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Y las ganas de llorar como niña pequeña llegaron atropelladamente hasta ella. Sin embargo, no lloró. Ni dijo nada.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?-reclamó.

-Tu me dijiste que ya no querías que te dijera nada-corrigió, esta vez mirando su perfil.

-es verdad-bramó el chico de gafas.

No entendía, no entendí nada en lo absoluto. Porqué si Harry sabía todo ya, solo estaba enfadado con ella. ¿Y Sirius? Era tan injusto, que le daba náuseas solo pensar que mentira le había dicho Sirius.

-El día que vi a Tom Riddle tendido sobre el cemento, muerto-dijo el chico después de unos segundos. Mirando siempre al frente- y ustedes dos estaban a mi lado, juré que nunca los abandonaría. Porque siempre-de detuvo un instante- siempre han estado a mi lado. A pesar de saber que corrían riesgos junto a mí.

Harry la conocía, y sabía que su amiga quería darle un abrazo, como los que le daba a él y a Ron cuando acababan de salir de algún embrollo.

-Puedes hacerlo-murmuró Harry con la misma seriedad anterior, y sin apartar la mirada del frente.

-¿El qué?-dijo Hermione confundida.

-Puedes abalanzarte sobre mí como lo hiciste el día en que Ron y yo salimos del lago negro, en el torneo de los tres magos.

Hermione lo miró, anonadada. El pliegue de Harry en la boca, en forma de sonrisa, le hizo saber que eran amigos otra vez.

_Harry no lo sabe. Por supuesto que no._

******

Una tarde en la que Hermione ayudaba a estudiar a Ginny en la sala de estar del apartamento en el que había vivido. Dos lechuzas marrones, adornadas de las patas con listones dorados, entraron por la ventana hasta posarse majestuosamente frente a ellas.

En los listones, venían unos sobres de papel vegetal decorado.

Las tomaron, y recibieron la grata sorpresa de la invitación a la boda de Remus y Nymphadora.

Un par de días después, se habían quedado charlando hasta tarde, de qué vestirían esa noche. A Hermione no le importaba mucho, pero Ginny estaba tan emocionada, que parecía la novia que se casaría dentro de poco.

Luego de reír un rato, ambas se habían quedado tendidas sobre la alfombra, mirando el techo.

-Hermione-murmuró Ginny con cautela.

Hermione estaba tan apaciguada y cómoda en esa posición, que con pereza, soltó un leve _mmm _para indicarle que preguntara.

-¿Si te digo algo te enojas?

Su voz sonaba tan inocente, que Hermione se obligó a mirarla. Sin embargo, Ginny seguía viendo el techo.

-Ni siquiera sé que me vas a decir-contestó la castaña, un poco somnolienta.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Ginny repensó lo que iba a decir.

-anda, puedes decírmelo, no me enojaré-apuntó Hermione con calma. Acto seguido, Ginny comenzó a chocar sus pies en el aire, como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Pensarás que soy una estúpida, zorra, y quién sabe cuanta cosa más-finalizó.

A Hermione le palpitó el corazón con fiereza y tubo miedo que Ginny notara que se había puesto nerviosa.

_Zorra ella por acostarse con Sirius Black y seguirlo deseando._

-Nunca pensaría eso de ti. Por sobre cualquier cosa que me contaras, tu imagen la tengo muy bien puesta- dijo mientras sonreía con nerviosismo; si hubiera sido ella, le hubiera gustado que Ginny le dijese las mismas palabras. En el fondo, sentía que ser juzgada por _aquello_, era un poco injusto. En todo caso, no tenía idea de lo que Ginny le quería contar.

Ginny la miró un instante, y regresó la vista al techo, notablemente relajada.

-No quiero que pienses que ahora soy yo la que está recogiendo _sus_ pedazos –comenzó muy lentamente- Pero quiero que seas la primera en saberlo-chasqueó la lengua, molesta con ella misma- Realmente no sé ni que es… Si a lo mejor es algo pasajero, y se irá como lo hizo hace algunos años.

_Qué podía ser, sobre quién podría ser._ Ginny no le estaba dando ni pistas, para hacerse sola ideas en la cabeza. _Sus pedazos_. ¿Pedazos de qué? _O quién_.

-Es sobre Harry-dijo de una, mientras la peli roja sentía que el corazón se le salía.

Entonces lo comprendió. Eran los pedazos de Harry.

Ginny se había sentado, y se había girado para mirarla con una mezcla de tristeza y curiosidad.

-Soy cruel contigo, porque me gusta.

Hermione se sentó para quedar a la altura de Ginny, le puso una mano en el hombro, un poco asustada, y sorprendida a la vez. Al principio, sintió un leve ardor en el estómago, y supo la razón. Después, simplemente creyó que se acostumbraría, y ese malestar se iría con el tiempo. Después de todo, Harry había sido todo un año y un poco más, solo suyo.

-Está todo bien-le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras ambas amigas se miraban con aprensión, sorprendidas por la reacción de la otra.

Lo de nosotros ya pasó-dijo después de un rato-Si quisiera algo con el de vuelta, no te dijera esto.

Ginny, apenada, se miró las manos unos instantes. Luego le dio un abrazo tosco a Hermione, y le susurró _gracias_.

-Debes estar bromeando, tu no cocinaste esto-le dijo su ahijado, mirándolo con incredulidad, mientras terminaba de masticar los últimos espaguetis de su plato.

Sirius lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados un rato, y con elegancia, se balanceó sobre su silla, apoyándose en las dos patas traseras.

-Por supuesto que no. No soy _doméstica._

Harry rió por lo bajo, y no tuvo que decirle con palabras qué le explicara, pues sus ojos le dijeron que quería una explicación.

Maldito chico. Maldita castaña. La había traicionado en secreto, y se había traicionada a si mismo. Había actuado en contra de lo que sentía. Hace años aquello no le hubiera importado, pues ninguna chica se había quedado de inquilina en su mente por más de tres horas, o _tres minutos._

-_Trisha_ se quedó un rato conmigo, ayer por la noche.

Harry levantó las cejas, sonriendo.

-Y por tu cara hizo más que cocinar- exclamó a punto de echarse a reír; por alguna razón que desconocía, el tono de su padrino era tosco, agrio, simple.

¿Irás con ella a la boda?-preguntó después de unos segundos en los que Sirius había estado enredando su tenedor en los espaguetis sin llevárselos a la boca.

-Supongo que Remus la invitará-dijo Sirius jugando con su plato- Además si quiere ir, que vaya sola. No es mi novia, ni mucho menos mi esposa.

Su voz tenía cierto deje de desprecio.

-Ya no me extraña- Harry bebió un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla, y dejó la botella de regreso con un golpe que no planeó- Pasará a ser una más da tu lista. Cómo Monique, Clarisse, Summer, Jessica, Roxanne, Rose, Sussie… ¿Margarette?

-Cállate-le dijo Sirius bufando. Se levantó de la mesa y botó la comida de su plato en el cesto de basura que estaba bajo el fregadero. Después, apoyó sus manos sobre el mismo fregadero, y se quedó estático, mirando con amargura las gotas que caían del borde de la manija.

-Hablé con Hermione aquel día en casa de los Tonks-le dijo Harry mirando su plato. Sirius se dio vuelta para verlo a pesar que éste le daba la espalda. Tenía mucho de no escuchar su nombre, y ya había olvidado los vuelcos que le provocaba en el pecho- La extrañaba-continuó con vergüenza- Todo está mejor ahora, supongo.

La luz del día que entraba por la ventana, hacía que el ambiente fuera más tranquilo y pacífico. Kreacher se había pasado toda la semana durmiendo en su ratonera, afortunadamente para él. Y por un momento se sintió alegre de pensar que por fin se había muerto. Lamentablemente Harry le dijo que Fred y George le habían dado una poción para dormir, _accidentalmente por supuesto_.

Pero está muy distinta-le dijo Harry con un tono levemente turbado.

¿Distinta? Claro que estaría distinta. El no quería aceptar que también lo estaba.

-¿por qué lo dices?-preguntó Sirius, inconscientemente.

-No lo sé-bramó el chico para sí mismo- no lo sé… A veces tengo mis leves sospechas-a Sirius se le encogieron las entrañas- Paga por no asomarse a Grimmauld Place-su ahijado miró las paredes del lugar, cómo si no supiera en qué lugar estaba.

Tragó y tragó. Tenía la garganta reseca, y sintió como si se desangrase por dentro. Prefirió dejar que él siguiera hablando. Aún tenía que buscar palabras para salirse por la tangente, invicto.

-Sirius-le dijo con el tono antecesor de que iba a preguntarle algo.

Lo sentía venir, y el miedo se había apoderado de él, sin perdón. Martillando su cordura y su conciencia.

**_-¿Qué paso la noche de mi cumpleaños?_**

Aquí es cuando te cagas, te jodes, te hundes en tu propio temor, cuando quisieras enterrarte vivo bajo el excremento, pues eres tan miserable, que solo el excremento podría estar a tu nivel.

-No pasó nada Harry, más que lo que sabes- dijo con un hilo grave de voz; Acababa de delatarse.

Las ganas de querer saberlo, chocaban y se mezclaban con el misterio y el temor de no querer. Tenía taquicardia, y no quería mover ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo, cómo si solo así pudiera quedarse seguro. Pero Harry no supo que seguía porque Sirius salió espantado de la cocina, con el único sonido de sus botas con la madera crujiente del piso, y el rose de la tela de sus pantalones.

******

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya- decía Ginny, apoyándose sobre la puerta del baño. Al otro lado, Hermione estaba sentada en el piso, con cara de asco, mareada-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Vete sin mí- murmuró-No me siento bien Ginny, debió haber sido el almuerzo-sintió malestar en el estómago y entrecerró los ojos, arrugando la boca.

-No seas tonta, no me iré sin ti-dijo la otra, tajante.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para levantarse. Los tacones le incomodaban, y apenas podía sostenerse por el mareo. Luego de unos segundos de quedarse apoyada sobre el lavabo, abrió la puerta, y se encontró con una cara muy angustiada y maquillada.

-Vamos-le dijo su amiga, tomándola de la muñeca- Cuando estemos allá, le decimos a mamá que te prepare algo ¿Sí?

-Claro-suspiró resignada.

Se miraron y se tomaron del brazo para aparecerse juntas, en la cocina de los Tonks.

Las dos chicas usaban vestidos nuevos, y lucían muy guapas. Hermione llevaba el mismo bolso de cuentas que había llevado para la boda de Bill y Fleur. Y como tenía sobras de la poción que mantenía su cabello lacio y brilloso, esa mañana su rostro llamaba mucho la atención. Fred hasta le había dicho que se miraba más alta. _¿O habría sido George?_ Daba igual.

La madre de Tonks y la señora Weasley, estaban muy atareadas colocando los últimos detalles en las mesas, alistando los menús, organizando a los invitados que iban llegando.

Remus estaba con todo el color en su rostro. Con su mejor túnica de gala, y un corbatín que no se dejaba en paz, estaba plantado hasta adelante, sonriendo y agradeciendo a todo el que le felicitaba. Ginny la llevó casi arrastrada hasta donde él, para ir a felicitarlo. Y Hermione al ver quién estaba dándole codazos al novio, sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban.

Cuando pasaron toda la masa de gente que se había cruzado entre ella y Remus, Hermione se desarrugó el vestido, y se aplastó el cabello.

Quizá había sido solo su imaginación, pero creyó ver cómo Sirius miraba hacia otro lado para esconder su leve sonrisa.

-¡Muchas felicidades!- exclamó Ginny besando la mejilla del licántropo.

-Te lo agradezco-le dijo él abrazando a las dos. Hermione no supo ni que le dijo, solo que fue entre una frase de felicitaciones a media, y un leve temblor. Sirius estaba tan cerca… y su calor la transportó a esa noche en que había pasado horas entre sus manos fuertes, que ahora parecían tan lejanas.

_Cursi._

Sirius era el padrino de bodas de Remus, así cómo lo había sido en la boda de los padres de Harry.

Hermione salió de su ensueño, con un sabor amargo en la boca. Patricia acababa de llegar, y en esos momentos venía en su dirección.

Mierda, porque tenía que ser tan atractiva. Podría estar casi segura que aquella tipa con cualquier pedazo de ropa andrajosa luciría hermosa.

Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de ella.

A lo lejos, cuando Harry miró quienes habían llegado, avanzó junto con Ron para juntarse con ellos.

-¿A que hora llegaron?-preguntó Harry, un poco atontado.

-Hace solo unos minutos-contestó Ginny. Hermione la miró de reojo.

Apenas y podía moverse, no quería cruzarse con la mirada de él. Si lo hacía, podría jurar que rompería como siete mil reglas de la naturaleza.

No podía vestir ese traje tan corto con tantos invitados hombres ahí, era una imprudencia, como se le ocurría siquiera asomarse con el cabello tan perfecto, que acaso era estúpida e ignoraba el riesgo que le hacía correr a él mismo de jalonearla de la muñeca tras unos arbustos, y acabar con su labial en dos segundos.

_Chica boba._

Cuando todos los invitados se encontraban impacientes, sentados sobre sus respectivos asientos bajo la carpa adornada, Tonks se adentró del brazo de su padre, hasta donde estaba Remus.

Preciosa, era un adjetivo pobre para describirla. Hasta se podría jurar que irradiaba un leve brillo sobre ella, y su vestido blanco hasta el piso, con un velo sencillo que adornaba su cabello rojo, para la ocasión. Haciéndola parecer la hermana mayor de Ginny.

Al final de la ceremonia, muchas mujeres habían acabado con los parpados inflamados como pelotas, de tanto lloriquear.

_Parecen Magdalenas_, decía Fred cuando avanzaban a las mesas que estaban más allá de la carpa.

La mayoría de las mesas, estaban ocupadas por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore, parecía muy a gusto con los dulces de limón que habían en el centro de cada mesa, hubo un momento en que se aburrió de estar extendiendo la mano para alcanzar uno por uno, así que jaló el plato y sonriente, comenzó a devorarlos mientras charlaba con Hagrid. Cerca de ellos, Elphias Doge entablaba una conversación con los Lovegood.

De repente, de algún lugar, comenzó a sonar música de violín y algo más que Hermione no reconoció. Remus y Nymphadora bailaban tomados de la mano en el centro de la pista de baile. Muchos se habían parado alrededor de ellos, para mirarlos, abrumados.

Luego de unos mágicos instantes, en los que casi se olvidaba del malestar en el estómago, Hermione sintió como si estuviera siendo observada, asustada, giró el rostro y con un vuelco en el estómago descubrió a Sirius observándola. Éste dio un leve respingo al darse cuenta que ella lo miraba también. La miró, con sus grises, lejanos algún tipo de frialdad.

Tuvo miedo de que pudiera leerle el pensamiento, y bajó la vista hasta su bolso de cuentas. Lo sentía venir, el estómago se le revolvía como un remolino, se arrepintió de haber arrasado con todo su plato. No podía pasarle a ella, por qué ahí, por qué en ese instante. Sin sentir muy bien sus pies sobre la tierra, se paró para correr hasta dentro de la casa y esconderse en el baño. Sí, eso haría, se quedaría encerrada, le pediría algo para sentirse mejor a la señora Weasley y se marcharía a la casa de sus padres a descansar.

Quería vomitar, y resistirse le estaba haciendo mal.

De pronto, perdió el conocimiento, todo lo que tenía alrededor, las personas bailando, comiendo, las mesas, la carpa, el césped, las flores y la decoración, se revolvieron hasta hacerse una sola mancha borrosa para sus ojos, ya no sentía los pies. A lo lejos, distinguió la voz de Ginny, diciéndole que se sentara, alguien la había tomado del brazo, por fin, dejó de ver por completo, los párpado se cerraron, y ya no pudo sostenerse en pie.

Que suave y caliente que se sentía sobre lo que estaba. No deseaba cambiar su posición cómoda, y menos abrir los ojos. Pero varias voces se mezclaban detrás de sus párpados, y al final terminó accediendo a abrirlos.

En un principio, no pudo ver más que parches borrosos que se encaminaban hasta ella, pero cuando se sentó y se restregó las manos fuertemente sobre los ojos, las voces amortiguadas por su misma inconsciencia se hicieron más claras junto con los seres frente a ella.

La primera en notar que ya había despertado, fue Ginny. Estaba sentada junto a la cama donde ella se encontraba. Primero no supo bien si seguía donde los Tonks, pero con vergüenza y pesar recordó que esa era la habitación de Nymphadora.

-Ya ha despertado-dijo Ginebra Weasley a alguien más que probablemente se encontraba en la habitación colorida.

-¡Santo Dios, Hermione! –Exclamó con voz aguda la señora Weasley- Nos has dado un susto a todos. ¿Cómo te sientes querida?-le preguntó con un tipo de voz maternal consternada.

-Mejor-dijo la chica con voz temblorosa. Se llevó la manos a la frente y miró sobre los hombros de la señora Weasley para ver quiénes más estaban ahí.

Se sentía muy embarazada de estar ahí tendida sobre la cama, así que se sentó y puso las piernas fuera del colchón.

Harry estaba reclinado sobre el marco de la puerta, tenía el labio inferior un poco rojo, y Hermione supuso que había estado mordiéndolo. Ron estaba junto a el, y al verla, ambos se acercaron hasta donde ella estaba sentada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado allá afuera?-le dijo Ron como si fuera un reclamo y no una pregunta-Ginny dice que desde hace días te vienes sintiendo mal.

Hermione fulminó a Ginny con la mirada.

-no la culpes-le dijo Harry interponiéndose-¿Qué tal si hubieras estado sola y nadie hubiera estado cerca para ayudarte?

Hermione iba abrir la boca para protestar, pero la señora Weasley los riñó y les dijo que la dejaran descansar.

Por alguna razón, Molly la miraba de reojo, angustiada. Y después comenzó a hacerle preguntas cómo ¿Desde hace cuanto sientes mareos? ¿Has vomitado muchas veces o sentido cambios drásticos de apetito? A todas, ella respondió que sí.

Andrómeda se había aparecido en el cuarto con una bandeja plateada, en la que llevaba una taza de té y unas cucharillas con frascos de terrones de azúcar morena.

-bebe esto-le dijo inclinándose hacia ella y dándole la taza de té- te hará sentir mejor y aliviará el malestar.

Que horror. Quería que la tierra se la tragar de nuevo. Había echado a perder la fiesta, y ahora había conseguido que las personas se preocuparan por ella.

-Lo lamento-dijo mirando a Andrómeda con gravedad, sin poder detenerse.

Ésta la miró confundida y después comprendió.

-Todo está bien-le dijo sonriendo. Era muy bizarro verla sonreír con amabilidad, porque su parecido a Bellatrix era tan acentuado, que era cómo ver a ésa perra sonreír- No has hecho nada, además todos siguen divirtiéndose allá abajo.

-¿Dónde esta Nymphadora? Me hubiera gustado avisarle que no se preocupara-dijo con aprensión.

-Ella está bien-dijo la voz de Remus, que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Tras el había otra persona a la qué Hermione no tuvo valor de ver por miedo a que fuera quien estaba pensando- Subió un par de veces a verte, pero cómo le dijimos que estabas descansando, está muy tranquila con los demás invitados.

Remus le sonreía con una especia de lástima y preocupación.

-Gracias-suspiró la chica, desanimada.

Sirius se había quedado plantado tras Harry, con las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba realmente preocupado, lo podía ver en su gesto torcido. Más bien estaba algo pálido. El solo pensar que se había preocupado por ella le hizo saltar por dentro.

En lo que se tomaba el té, y Ginny le contaba algo de una botella de whisky de fuego y Elphias Doge, el cuchicheo susurrante y las miradas constantes de la señora Weasley y Andrómeda Tonks, la distraían.

La madre de Tonks, insistió en que sería mejor dejarla descansar un rato más, así que casi empujados salieron.

Miró alrededor y observo que la señora Weasley cerraba la puerta. Se había quedado con ella, solas las dos en la habitación. Sintió un poco de miedo, pero la alivió un poco el hecho de que ella le sonriera con amabilidad cuando se sentó frente a ella.

Luego de mirarla otro rato más, Molly se aclaró la garganta y con un tono muy bajo comenzó a hablar.

-¿Tienes alguna idea a que se deban estos síntomas?

-Pues… -vaciló. No tenía idea- Pueda que haya sido por algo que comí. A lo mejor desarrollé alguna alergia. Qué se yo.

Los ojos pequeños de Molly, se posaron en sus manos. Luego le acarició la mejilla.

-Soy madre de siete hijos, y he pasado por seis embarazos…

A Hermione se le congeló cada micro partícula de su sudoroso y asustado cuerpo. Podía imaginarse las venas sobrecargadas de tanta sangre que palpitaban en cada arteria hasta explotar. Se quedó ida. Y dejó de escuchar lo que la señora Weasley le decía. Su mente estaba volando fuera de esa casa, fuera de ese planeta. Entonces, todo comenzó a tener sentido, la falta de apetito, y de repente las ganas de comerse hasta las vasijas. Los mareos, la náuseas, la sensibilidad a lo olores fuertes y a los asquerosos.

Dentro de todo aquel remolino de su cabeza, por fin comenzó a regresar a su cuerpo, a lo lejos y detrás de las palabras de la señora Weasley, distinguió que la puerta de estaba abriendo, pero no le tomó importancia, en ese momento nada tenía importancia, solo quería sumirse sola en su propio lío.

-… ¿Hay probabilidades que estés embarazada, Hermione?- la pregunta del millón que sabía que vendrían en cualquier momento por fin había sido disparada como una bala.

La puerta estaba completamente abierta, y las personas menos indicadas en aparecer, aparecieron, con los ojos en blanco abiertos como dos platos gigantes.

Todo se congeló, como cuando se toma una fotografía y las personas y el ambiente quedan paralizados en ella.

La señora Weasley tuvo que girarse y seguir la línea que Hermione apreciaba con tanto terror.

Harry y Sirius habían entrado a tiempo para escuchar la comprometedora pregunta de Molly.

Y aquí, es cuando todos se preguntan por qué diablos siempre tienen que pasar cosas en el momento menos indicado, y por qué siempre tienen que aparecer _**las visitas menos inesperadas**_, en los momentos más inoportunos.

* * *

_ñe_

_el siete lo tengo casi completo, esta largo, y extraño. me faltan como dos páginas de word para completarlo ._

_un beso a todos._

_y gracias._


	7. Siete

_**Mardy Bum **_

_Arctic Monkeys_

_7. Hospital_

Lo siguiente que pasó, ocurrió muy rápido, muy inesperado.

Ahora si lo sabía, ya lo sabía, ya se lo había imaginado todo. Harry ya sabía porqué Hermione no se acercaba a Grimmauld Place y porqué esa noche le había borrado la memoria.

Al menos, ese era uno de sus temores.

Miró la cara de Harry, inexpresiva, o quizá con emociones encontradas. Pálido y estático frente a ella. Se armó rápido de valor para observar a un Sirius tembloroso y aturdido.

Luego miró a la señora Weasley a los ojos, consiente que no había contestado la pregunta (al menos no con sus palabras), con el mismo terror, miró el piso con la vista empañada del mismo ensimismamiento.

Pasó veloz junto a la señora Weasley, y luego sus hombros chocaron con los de Sirius y Harry.

Y a Harry todo le pareció ir en cámara lenta. El segundo eterno en que ella se paseó a su lado, en el que la miró. Cuando Sirius dio un puñetazo en la pared y gritó algo que no entendió. Cuando el mismo se echó a correr tras ella, cuando la señora Weasley había soltado un sollozo con el rostro más confundido que nunca.

Ahí estaba él, solo de nuevo, helado, mirando las palmas de sus manos, blandas y temblorosas, y de pronto dejó de conocer todo lo que tenía alrededor. Todo lo que creía que le pertenecía, todo lo que creía que podía cambiar de joven, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando era dueño de todo lo que quisiese, cuando solo necesitaba de James para ser feliz, cuando jugaba todos los días con cosas peligrosas, hasta con su vida, y nunca sufría las consecuencias. Ahora estaba viejo, y estaba echando a perder lo poco que quería y tenía valor para él.

_Joder James, ojalá estuvieras aquí. Pero no claro, a ti se te hace más fácil estarte pudriendo con los gusanos._

Sin pensar (de nuevo), salió de esa casa lo más rápido que pudo. Al lugar que lo llevaran sus pies.

Todas las personas que estaban reunidas bailando, se habían acoplado en la sala de estar por la leve llovizna que acababa de comenzar. Hermione apenas lo notó, con el bolso de cuentas en la mano hecho casi servilleta, empujó a varios que obstruían su paso entre la salida y ella. Muchas caras se giraron, confundidos, y más consternados aún cuando vieron a Sirius con un montón de venas saltando sobre su frente pálida. Los ojos los tenía feroces y desorbitados. Y el niño que vivió iba corriendo tras ellos.

_-¿Qué pasa?_-fue lo último que Sirius escuchó antes de salir. No vio su cara, pero si supo que era la voz de Remus.

Patricia tuvo la intención de correr tras Sirius, quería saber porque iba tan alterado. Quería ser la dueña de su atención, porque su ego subía hasta el cielo con solo que él se aproximase a saludarla. Entonces, Remus la tomó por la muñeca, y con los ojos, le imploró que se quedara ahí.

******

Corría y corría, con las manos alrededor de su cuerpo dándose impulso para no frenar el trote. Las piernas le temblaban por el frío y por sus pensamientos. En otra ocasión, se hubiera detenido al escuchar a Harry llamándola, pero en ese mismo instante, escucharlo la hacía alejarse más, porque sabía que si se quedaba junto a él, se sentiría más culpable y más jodidamente cruel por corromperlo de esa manera.

Seguía corriendo, hasta que un momento perdió la noción del tiempo y de la distancia que había corrido lejos de Harry, no sabía donde estaba, los edificios y las casas que pasaban por sus costados ya no eran familiares, pero no estaba preocupada por perderse, su varita estaba en su bolso, y a Harry ya lo había perdido de vista, ya no escuchaba su voz cruda, llamándola. Cuando sus piernas ya no respondían, y sus manos querían dejar de balancearse, tuvo que frenar, paró por un callejón un poco solitario, solo habían unos cuantos hombres y mujeres asomándose por las ventanas de sus casas para después bajar las cortinas e inundarse de la ansiada privacidad. Apoyó su mano sobre la pared frontal de una cafetería ya cerrada, y tratando de recuperar el aliento, respiró profundo.

Pegó su espalda a la pared, aliviada que tuviera algo en lo que apoyarse, y lentamente se deslizó hasta quedar sentada abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

******

Cuando por fin había llegado a la mansión, se adentró entre el corredor, con mucha lentitud, sintiendo pesas en cada pie. El cerebro parecía gruñir para que lo dejara descansar, pero inconscientemente no podía. Trabajaba cada segundo, mandándole ideas sobre todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Arrastrado, subió los escalones, mientras la madera crujía bajo él. Llegó al primer cuarto, al que nunca entraba solo si fuese realmente menester. Empujó la puerta y se dejó caer al piso, pegando su espalda al papel tapiz que dibujaba las caras orgullosas del viejo árbol Black.

Se llevó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, cerrando los ojos con mucha fuerza, mientras estrujaba su larga cabellera negra entre sus dedos.

No lo podía negar.

Quería más de ella. De esa engreída sabelotodo. Quería estrujarla contra él cómo hacía un mes.

Era curioso atreverse a pensar, qué una parte de él estaba con ella en ese instante.

******

Hermione apareció justo en donde deseaba estar, sola en su habitación, dando gracias a Dios que sus padres hubieran salido, porque cada puto minuto y segundo que marcaba el reloj, se sentía más miserable, más insignificante. Mientras, se dejó caer en la suave cama impregnada de su aroma a vainilla.

Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, tenía que analizar y digerir la idea de lo que probablemente viajaba con ella.

_Sirius paseando las manos venenosas y morenas sobre sus caderas._

Se revolvió sobre la cama y las sábanas lo más rápido que pudo, para así borrarlo de su cabeza. Borrar cada centímetro que aquel había tocado. Pero no quería, quería que el apareciera mágicamente por la puerta se su cuarto, empapado por la lluvia, quería que le dijera que todo iba estar bien, que el estaría ahí a pesar de que el mundo se les echara encima.

Claro, eso no dejaba de ser un deseo loco. _E inmaduro. _

Sabía que Sirius nunca aparecería en su habitación, y menos ese mismo día. Físicamente Sirius era un hombre, **hecho y derecho**, cómo decía su madre, pero su manera de actuar casi siempre era igual que la de Harry o Ron.

Patricia había entrado a la vida de Sirius. Y estaba celosa. No quería ni imaginárselos cerca.

El nudo el la garganta seguía ahí, haciéndose cada vez más grande, hasta hacer más difícil el paso de su saliva a través de ella.

_Que estaría pensando_. ¿Estaría triste, feliz, vacío, confundido, enojado, espantado?

¿Se arrepentiría de todo_? Todo_.

Empezó a llorar como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Al cabo de un rato, había llorado tanto, que se había olvidado del malestar entre el estómago y el vientre.

******

Su cabeza luchaba internamente, entre ir y no ir a buscarla. Se asustó con solo darse cuenta que entre sus planes, estaba ir a buscarla.

_Su cintura estaba tan bien formada, que pudiera haber deslizado cualquier cosa por ella, sin entorpecer el camino. Y esos senos tan tiernos entre sus manos. No podía contenerse ya. Y el licor era su justificación._

Pensar le hacía mal. Se paró y tomó su abrigo del picaporte de la puerta, salió disparado fuera de la habitación, dando un portazo.

No tenía idea de donde podía estar ella. Ni quería imaginársela todavía. Como siempre, dejaría que las cosas pasaran solas. No había pasado demasiado tiempo, y no podía haber ido muy lejos, aunque más tarde, cuando ya había pasado por el parque central de Grimmauld Place, recordó que Hermione llevaba consigo su varita.

_¿Ni siquiera para huir podía ser imperfecta?_

_Boba engreída. Qué se había creído._

Al pasar frente a unos autos estacionados, recordó el auto de la aludida. Inmediatamente, se escondió en uno de los callejones que sobraban entre un edificio y otro, sacó su varita no sin antes percatarse que no hubiera nadie. Además ya era algo tarde, y aunque ya había cesado la lluvia, el clima estaba muy templado, y las personas estaban calentitas en sus casas, sin ningún problema aguardándoles fuera. Cerró los ojos y apretó la varita entre sus dedos, se concentró y pensó en el apartamento que ambas amigas habían compartido.

Sintió como si una fuerza lo jalara de la espalda, y lo sacudiera a miles de kilómetros en un instante. Se mareó un poco. Tenía mucho de no aparecerse y desaparecerse. Efectivamente, cuando levantó los parpados, divisó la puerta con un numero diez en el centro. Avanzó, temeroso, dio una vuelta sobre si mismo para buscar el auto con la vista, pero éste no estaba.

Avanzó dando zancadas hasta la puerta, dio puñetazos y al no contestar nadie, se imaginó que Ginny seguía con los Tonks, asustada cómo los demás, preguntándose donde estaban ellos.

Miró de reojo por ambos costados, y suavemente apuntó a la puerta con su varita al regresar la vista al frente. De su varita salieron unas chispas blancas azuladas, y la puerta se abrió de un _crack_, mágico y sonoro.

Dentro no había nadie. Y el único sonido que penetraba dentro era el amortiguado ruido de las calles.

Desesperado, se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás.

Rebuscó entre lo más recóndito de su mente, algún lugar o alguna pista que le dijera sobre su paradero. Pero nada. No había nada más que el presente y vivo recuerdo del aroma de vainilla de su cabello, impregnándose en su nariz.

Sacudió la cabeza, y se desordenó el cabello con las manos. Respiró hondo y tomó fuerzas para seguir buscando.

Al levantarse, pasó rosando con su pierna, la mesita de noche que estaba en el centro de la salita, y la seda que la cubría se enredó en sus pantalones, resbalando y botando los retratos que descansaban encima.

Se agachó y tomó el primer retrato.

Uno era una foto mágica, en donde Ginny sonreía con Arthur y Molly, al perecer en una navidad de hacía años, puesto que Arthur llevaba un gracioso sombrero peludo de color verde y rojo. Colocó el retrato sobre la mesita, y se agachó para recoger el otro.

En la foto estática, estaban los padres de Hermione, ambos con una gabacha blanca luciendo como una especie de médicos muggles. Y entre ellos dos, había una niña muy pequeña, pecosa, y con el cabello castaño más enmarañado que la palabra.

Cómo había sido tan estúpido. Era tan obvio.

Hermione no había ido a Grimmauld Place, hasta pecado era imaginarse que ella tuviera el valor para asomarse a aquel sombrío lugar. Era obvio también que no podía estar en Hogwarts, pues estaba demasiado lejos y la única manera de llegar ahí rápidamente, era apareciéndose, pero en aquel hermoso castillo, nadie más que Dumbledore y los elfos, podían hacerlo.

Estaba en la casa de sus padres.

Ahora él tenía que ir donde ella, enfrentar a sus furiosos padres, y sacarla de ahí.

No sabía como, pero supuso que la única manera de aclarar su mente, era estando ellos dos, solos, sin nadie que interfiriera en sus decisiones.

Cuando ya se había atravesado la mitad del camino de regreso, trató de recordar bien la posición exacta de la casa. Pero fue bastante inútil, porque solo había ido una tan sola vez, de noche, cuando había recogido a Harry.

Pensó en varios lugares que le parecían similares. Y al primer crack, lo primero que vio fueron unos edificios enormes, y muy alumbrados, inundados de muggles caminando por todos lados. Había fracasado al aparecerse en el centro de la ciudad.

Todos caminaban tan rápido, que ni notaron cuando el se desapareció.

Estaba de vuelta en el mismo lugar que había partido. Y para su suerte, su maldita suerte, había regresado la lluvia, doblemente intensa. Los truenos lo hacían estremecerse un poco, y tiritar de frío. Se abrochó bien el abrigo negro, y comenzó a caminar.

Las calles por ahí, estaban muy solitarias, y las luces de los postes parpadeaban por la tormenta. Sabía que si se protegía de la lluvia con magia, cualquier muggle podría verlo t espantarse. La lluvia mojando su cabello negro azabache, no le estorbaba, porque ni siquiera estaba concentrado en la manea que la lluvia azotaba.

Siguió caminando, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo, sosteniendo su varita con fuerza.

Levantó la vista al chocar con un poste de un anuncio publicitario. Estaba parado frente a una cafetería cerrada. Se giró para examinar bien el pasaje, y descubrió unas casas con el mismo estilo que le parecieron familiares. Echó otro vistazo a la derecha y uno más a la izquierda. Entonces, abrumado, sintió una punzada en el corazón. Estaba mirando la casa de Hermione, justo enfrente.

Tenía mucho de no sentir ese terror embargarlo.

Se quedo un rato parado frente a la puerta principal, pasmado, contemplando su propia sobra bajo la lluvia.

Los padres de Hermione iban a querer asesinarlo. Hermione de seguro ya les había contado todo. ¿Y qué iba decir? _Hola, sí, yo soy el hombre que se acostó con su hija. Sí ese mismo, el padrino de su ex novio._

Extendió la mano para tocar el timbre que estaba al lado del umbral.

Esperó.

Y volvió a esperar.

Al ver que nadie salía de la casa, y que las luces ni siquiera se prendían. Comenzó a llamar desesperadamente. Decidido , sacó su varita y abrió la puerta con magia.

Dentro todo estaba oscuro.

-_Lumos máxima_-murmuró. Su voz estaba muy ronca, y para su sorpresa, temblorosa.

El lugar se aclaró por completo. Apenas distinguió los detalles de la casa. No tenía tiempo para detenerse a apreciar el paisaje. Estaba abatido.

Avanzó asustado.

-¿Hermione?-exclamó.

Desde aquella noche, nunca la había llamado directamente por su nombre. Y se sintió extraño al hacerlo.

Cómo si tuviera mucho tiempo de no ver a una vieja amiga. Y ahora la había perdido.

Nadie contestó.

De un respingo, se giró al escuchar algo proveniente de la ventana.

-Hedwig-dijo con un hilo de voz.

El ave estaba picoteando la ventana francesa para que la dejara entrar. La tomó y quitó la notita que estaba doblada con un lazo.

Al extenderla, los colores se esfumaron de su cara.

_Sirius: _

_Hermione esta en San Mungo._

_La encontramos grave en su cama._

_Sus padres aún no saben nada._

_Ven lo más pronto posible._

_Ron._

Hermione estaba mal. La chica estaba grave. Si a esa engreída le pasaba algo…

El corazón se le salía por la boca.

Cerró los ojos, y deseó estar muerto.

******

_Uno dos tres_

Tenía que tranquilizarse.

_Cuatro cinco seis_

Esos malditos sanadores nunca decían nada.

_Siete ocho nueve_

Todos lo miraban extraño. Harry no lo miraba. El temblaba.

_Diez once doce_

Hubo un momento en que la presión le afectaba tanto, que creyó estar sostenido en el aire. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Quería ponerse a… los ojos le ardían, pero tampoco le importó. Comenzó a caminar y a caminar de un lado a otro del pasillo. Arthur Weasley y su hijo, Ron, estaban en las butacas de la esquina. Pero solo Arthur lo observaba con los ojos vacíos.

Si ellos lo sabían o no, le importaba madre.

_Trece catorce quince_

Harry había llorado, lo sabía, le vio los parpados levemente inflamados e inyectados en sangre. Hizo puño la mano, quiso correr hasta a él, y zarandearlo por los hombros, gritarle que lo sentía mucho. Que lo amaba mucho.

Cansado, se dejó caer en la butaca más alejada de ellos.

Remus lo miraba de soslayo, desde la esquina.

Lentamente se acercó hasta donde él estaba, y se sentó en la butaca de al lado. Luego de vacilar un instante, reposó la mano sobre su hombro, y lo apretó con fuerza.

Quizás esa era su manera de decirle que estaba perdonado, pero el no se atrevió a verlo ni a decirle gracias. Tenía miedo que al ver los ojos miel de su amigo, mirara los ojos miel de Hermione.

Los segundos parecían haberse congelado junto con los minutos y las horas. Sentía como si cada vez que veía reloj, éste marcara lo mismo que la última vez. No sabía tampoco, qué era peor, si sentirse terriblemente culpable por el semblante fantasmal de Harry, o tener ganas de correr y atravesarse en medio de los sanadores para quedarse a solas con Hermione.

Cansado, se revolvió el cabello por enésima vez, desperezándose, tratando que sus músculos cambiaran el estado de entumecimiento.

De pronto, notó que su amigo miraba a un costado, y al percatarse mejor, todos miraban a un costado. Levantó bien la vista para ver que pasaba. Un medimago bastante joven, que vestía una túnica celeste, se aproximaba a ellos, inexpresivo.

Se puso en sus dos piernas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y como si fuese ya un reflejo, avanzó hasta el doctor. Sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando Harry se interpuso entre él y el medimago.

-¿Cómo está ella?- dijeron ambos al unísono. Se miraron una milésima de segundo y acto seguido encararon al joven.

Dicho médico dio un respingo, no tenía idea que aquellos dos hombres se le habían atravesado en su camino, pues iba muy ocupado leyendo el reporte de su pergamino.

-¿Y ustedes son?-preguntó con suspenso. Luego deslizó su mirada por los rostros de atrás, para asegurarse, repasó a las dos caras intrépidas que estaban plantadas frente a él, sus ojos pequeños se detuvieron en la frente de Harry, más sorprendido aún, reconoció a Sirius Black.

Ambos iban a contestar, pero él les levantó una mano cómo queriéndoles decir que ya había adivinado sus curiosos y sonados nombres.

-Díganos-suplicó. El sanador miró a Harry a los ojos- ¿Se pondrá mejor?

-Ella ya está mejor.

Sirius había estado conteniendo la respiración mientras el sanador daba la respuesta, respiró con fuerza, sintiendo sus hombros y su pecho, más livianos.

-Solo necesita reposar un tiempo, mañana se le dará de alta, no es conveniente que se marche ahora, además es muy tarde- Los dos asintieron, de acuerdo; luego de vacilar un instante, agregó- Solo lleva poco más de un mes de embarazo, y las emociones demasiado fuertes pueden acelerar su metabolismo, agotándola.

-No existe ningún riesgo de…ya sabe, sufrir daños ella o el bebé ¿Cierto?-esta vez, fue Remus el que preguntó. Nymphadora se había parado de la butaca, y había tomado la mano de su esposo.

-Si ella se abstiene de emociones demasiado fuertes, y sigue el control cómo está indicado, no tiene porqué existir algún riesgo.

Ya no sentía el palpitar de su corazón, sus piernas se querían doblar. ¿Qué tal si algo ocurría? Pues, todo era aún muy confuso para él, sus emociones y sus sentimientos no estaban en orden, eran un revoltijo de cosas que le producía dolor de cabeza. No sabía que haría, pues ya no podía tomar decisiones, al parecer estas pasaban solas, sin consultarle. Pero de algo que si podía estar seguro, de lo que siempre había estado presente en él, era que no quería que nada les pasara. _No ahora. Ni nunca._

Sintió como si lo hubieran desconectado de la realidad por unos minutos en los que su mente divagó. A lo lejos, escuchó que Remus hacía preguntas sobre el estado de Hermione. Harry estaba callado igual que él. Y no le quería ver. Desde la inesperada noticia, no se habían dirigido la palabra, conocía tan bien a Harry, que a llegó a pensar que el chico seguía incrédulo, preguntándose sobre lo que había pasado, imaginándose lo peor, sin involucrar a Sirius.

-… ¿Es alguno de ustedes el padre?...

De golpe, salió de su ensueño. Agradeció que solo Remus y él hubieran escuchado la pregunta. La comprometedora pregunta. Harry estaba sentado con Ron y Arthur, aún en las butacas de la esquina.

Se miró las manos, como una sola mancha borrosa. Tenía la vista empañada.

Sabía que Remus lo estaba mirando, esperando que dijera algo, igual que el médico, que pasaba la vista de él al Licántropo.

-Soy yo-aceptó por fin.

El joven parecía un poco sorprendido, tenía la boca entreabierta. Parpadeó para disimular.

-Venga conmigo por favor. Solo serán unos minutos.

Sirius se mordió la lengua.

-Claro-contestó. El médico avanzó en sentido opuesto, y en ese momento aprovechó para decirle fugazmente a Remus algo, consternado._ No se lo digas a Harry aún._ Sin saber que cara había puesto, caminó tras el médico.

Lo siguió por todo lo largo del pasillo, cruzaron a la derecha. Todo era igual, el color pálido de las paredes, los vidrios cubiertos por una especie de cortinas semejantes, el aroma a vendas. Por fin llegaron frente a una habitación que tenía un pequeño recuadro de plástico blanco, con dos números negros dibujados, veintiuno. Sintió taquicardia de nuevo.

-Puede pasar-susurró el medimago abriendo la puerta y dándole espacio para qué se adentrara.

No quería ver, no quería ver, quería quedarse ciego antes de observarla tendida, pálida sobre la cama. Lo único que le sirvió de consuelo era imaginarla dormida.

Cómo las luces estaban apagadas dentro, no pudo ver más que negro a simple vista. Cuando el médico ya había cerrado la puerta, murmuró_, Lumos Médium_.

Una luz tenue iluminó la acogedora habitación. Y ella estaba ahí, con los parpados amoratados, y los ojos hundidos. Blanca como el papel, las pecas ya no las distinguía; _solo está dormida, es solo eso, duerme, está bien_; de pronto, sintió el enorme deseo de recostarse junto a ella, y pasarle los brazos encima.

-¿Usted lo sabía?

Lo miró.

-Dígame la verdad, es necesario.

-No, no lo sabía.

El médico suspiró y se desarrugó la larga túnica clara.

-Pues ahora lo sabe. Y es importante que lo sepa y que esté pendiente de su chequeo mensual. En especial si se presenta alguna anormalidad-vaciló-¿Promete que lo hará?

-Escúchame niño, soy mayor que tú, y sé lo que hice. Sé de lo que soy responsable, limítate a informarme sobre su salud y la del…ya sabe. El bebé.

No iba permitir que un muchachito con pinta de adulto le riñera y tratara de aconsejarlo. Aún tenía que salvar el poquito de dignidad que conservaba, cuando menos eso. Y era verdad, sabía qué el resto dependería de él.

Cuando apartó su fulminante mirada de los ojos del mago, miró la cama, y buscó el rostro de Hermione, seguía pálido, inexpresivo, dormido.

El doctor había contestado con un leve _Claro_, y había desaparecido de la habitación diciendo que regresaría pronto de _nosédonde._

Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, las tenía más entumecidas que al principio. Jaló una silla que estaba tras él, y se sentó al lado de la cama, del lado en qué Hermione tenía el rostro, para que cuando despertara, él fuera lo primero que viera, así no se sentiría tan sola. Y con cargo de conciencia, pensó que así de sola se había estado sintiendo desde hacía semanas.

Quería y no quería dejar su mano sobre el cabello suave y castaño. Tenía miedo, y qué tal si se despertaba y comenzaba a gritar que se alejara, o qué tal si despertaba y la mataba del susto. Sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos ilusos, fue acercando su mano a aquella cabeza tranquila. Y solo tenía que descender la palma para estar en contacto por completo. Su dedo índice ya tocaba algunos cabellos desordenados que resaltaban de su cabeza. Por fin, iba a tocarla, furtivamente.

¡Pum! El corazón le latió al encontrar esos ojos almendrados y cafés, mirándolo.

Esperó cualquier cosa, un sonido, una señal, un grito, una palabra, un golpe. Cualquier cosa para indicarle que tenía que salir corriendo, lejos de ella.

_Cómo. Cuándo. Por qué no le había sentido llegar; _Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había llegado a San Mungo, quién era el que la cargaba, eso quería saber. _¿Habrá sido Sirius?_ Se dijo en sus adentros. Las últimas imágenes en su cabeza eran borrosas, recordaba un dolor my agudo en la parte inferior de su abdomen. Tenía miedo antes de desmayarse, no sabía que le estaba pasando, ¿Y si era algo grave? ¿Y si moriría ahí con el bebé? Aquellos pensamientos la hicieron dar una sacudida, afligida. Pensó lo peor.

-¿Me pasó algo? ¿Él está bien?-tragó-¿Sigue aquí?

Sirius la miró, turbado.

-Todo está bien-murmuró, decidiéndose a tomarla de la mano, y apretarla entre las suyas.

Sus manos estaban tibias, y temblaban un poco. Eso último hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

-Y… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Las palabras apenas le salían de la boca, extrañamente solo quería tumbarse junto a Hermione, quedándose callados el resto de la noche, tranquilos, dejando sus pensamientos fluir.

Hermione ya no lo miraba, se miraba las manos.

-Mejor-dijo con un tono tajante y cortante. Estaba tan molesta con ese idiota, pero más con ella misma por dejar que todo eso pasara, por dejarse sentir cosas por alguien que no podía interesarse más allá de sus narices. Ahora que se ponía a pensar mejor, estaba muy molesta-Sal de aquí-apuntó sin verlo.

Sirius la miró, impresionado.

-¿Por?

-Porque no quiero que estés aquí, no lo mereces, ni quiero que estés-una vez que había reunido fuerzas y orgullo para verlo lo hizo-Además, solo no lo recuerdes, que yo ya lo olvidé.

Sirius se quedó con el mismo gesto en la cara por un instante, y como si le acabaran de dar una bofetada, dejó de verla y torció el gesto, luchando internamente quién sabe con qué.

-No me vengas con eso ahora-dijo con gravedad.

Hermione abrió la boca, cómo si no se creyera lo que salía de sus labios.

-¿Qué? No me iré.

Furiosa, se sacó las sábanas de encima, quedando en una bata blanca. Saltó fuera de la cama sintiendo leve dolor en el estómago, lo miró por última vez, y disparó una lluvia de puñetazos contra el pecho del hombre.

La miró. Asustado. Sin atreverse a detenerla, ella lloraba, y ahora ni su orgullo había bastado para no sentirse mal.

_Las emociones demasiado fuertes pueden acelerar su metabolismo, agotándola…_

Con los ojos llenos de una vista borrosa, se hizo hacia atrás, más asustado, se giró y salió dando zancadas del hospital, omitiendo los rostros confundidos del pasillo.

¿Querría ella que se casasen? Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando. Él no necesitaba un tonto pergamino que dijera que estaba casado para cuidar a ese bebé. Por supuesto que no, lo haría y punto, sin andar jurando nada. Sirius Black no se casa, Sirius Black no es de nadie.

* * *

Doce páginas de Word que aunque no lo parezca, me costaron un mundo por diversos motivos. ¡JÁ! Pero eso no lo voy a poner aquí porque no tengo por qué quejarme.

Gracias por leer.

Amé el fondo de Mardy Bum.


	8. Ocho

Me tardé un poco porque tenía mucho estudio. **(mentirota)**

Enjoy

* * *

8. _Vainilla_

Esta era la tercera mañana en la que abría los ojos después de haber sido dada de alta. Aún le costaba creer todo lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Cómo se lo diría a sus padres? Iban a matarla, de eso estaba segura. Estaba realmente agradecida de que ya no la controlaran tanto con respecto a llegar tarde a su casa, sino, el haberse quedado con Ginny esa noche no hubiera sido excusa.

Se quedó un rato más mirando el techo de su vieja habitación, suspiró y bostezó varias veces antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama, con mucho, mucho pesar. Aún recordaba las caras de los Weasley y los Tonks, mirándola con una mezcla de lástima, desconcierto, y caos. Se le revolvía el estómago al acordarse de Harry plantado en el umbral del cuartillo del San Mungo. La había abrazado, y eso, solo lo podría hacer Harry Potter.

-Me tomaré el día-se dijo a sí misma, con un aire más ganador y positivo. Tenía mucho que pensar y mucho de _qué olvidarse._ Estaba tan asustada, que quizás el shock aun no la dejaba gritar desesperada.

Se levantó por fin, decidida, se duchó y se cambió. Cuando salió de la ducha sus padres ya se habían ido a su clínica. Apenas habían dejado los platos del desayuno en el fregadero. Los lavó y abrió el refrigerador para ver que le apetecía.

-Nada-dijo sintiendo un bajón otra vez- no quiero nada-tiró la fuerza del refrigerador y se sentó en la silla de la mesa.

Era malo quedarse a solas, muy malo, su mente ya viajaba preguntándose qué estaría pensando aquel de los ojos grises, aquel egoísta del que se había enamorado.

-Qué estupidez-bufó-¡salte!-bramó pegando su frente en la mesa, un poco fuerte.

Tomó su bolso, guardó su varita en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y se dispuso a caminar por ahí con su gato patizambo que ya bastante abandonado lo tenía. Parecía enojado de haberlo dejado en la casa de sus padres.

-Tonto-susurró acariciándole la cabeza erizada y deforme.

El gato iba ronroneando en los brazos de Hermione, con cariño restregaba su copete en el pecho de la chica. Él siempre sabía si ella no estaba bien, de todas maneras, el siempre la había acompañado desde que se mezcló al maravilloso e incierto mundo de la magia.

Pasaron frente a una pastelería y se quedó parada viendo por el vitral. Había unos pasteles enormes hasta de cuatro pisos con toda clase de turrones y panes, dulces y adornos. Tampoco tenía tanto apetito como para devorarse uno de esos, pero decidió pasar, metió a crookshanks a su bolso de mano y éste maulló con desprecio.

-¡cállate!-le murmuró antes de entrar.

Dentro era todo muy lila y rosa. Las mesitas eran blancas y medianas, todas tenían un servilletero lavanda en el centro y manteles con bordados color piel. Lo que sí no se podía discutir era el delicioso aroma a pasteles recién horneados y a chocolate con vainilla. Avanzó hasta el mostrador de vidrio donde había mucha más variedad qué los que enseñaba la vitrina.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-dijo una voz femenina muy dulce. La chica levantó la vista del mostrador y se encontró con una mesera vistiendo toda de rosa incluido su gorrito en forma de turrón, su sonrisa era tan amplia que juró que le saldría del borde de sus mejillas regordetas.

Vaciló un instante, pensando.

-Quiero algo pequeño, solo para mí, que sea dulce pero no empalagoso como el turrón-miró a un lado del mostrador, y su vista la llevó como imán a un pastel mediano de pan relleno de leche con caramelo y vainilla con pringas de tofi encima -quizá uno como ése pero una porción más pequeña-sintió como su gato canela había dado un empujón dentro al mismo tiempo que le venían las ganas de reír. La mesera miró su bolso asustada y Hermione lo puso en el piso apartándolo de su vista.

-Eh… Si, me parece que podemos cortar una rebanada más pequeña-dijo la mujer con voz temblorosa.

-Gracias-sonrió la chica- lo quiero para llevar por favor.

La mesera murmuró un _claro_, y ella esperó sentada en la mesita más cercana.

Colocó el bolso sobre la mesa y abrió una esquina para encontrarse con los bigotes del indignado gato. Se llevó las manos a la boca y se tragó las ganas de soltar una carcajada. De pronto sintió algo en el estómago, cómo malestar de hambre, y se paralizó.

Respiró hondo y se llevó las manos al estómago. _Ya, fue._

La mesera la llamó y Hermione se paró para recibir una cajita decorada con un listón lila cómo si fuera un regalo. En seguida pagó y salió con el bolso colgando de su brazo.

-Eres libre otra vez-dijo divertida mientras abría el cierre del bolso y la cabeza peluda de crookshanks comenzaba asomarse por la abertura.

La mañana estaba muy fresca y cómo era lunes las calles no estaban tan transitadas, pues todos estaban estudiando o bien, trabajando.

Cruzó la calle y su gato la siguió como cual perro detrás de su hueso, aunque Hermione sospechó que esa obediencia inusual se debía a la cajita con el trozo de pastel.

Cuando se dieron las diez y media de la mañana, ya había recorrido varios parques y avenidas, llevaba la cuenta casi exacta de todas las flores que había arrancado, luego acababan en el hocico del gato seguido de un maullido ahogado.

Cerca de donde se había quedado sentada, había una guardería con dibujos de caricaturas muggles en las paredes. Al frente, tenía un pequeño patio donde varios niños se perseguían y saltaban sobre la fresca y verde grama.

Se había quedado ida, mirándolos reírse y uno que otro, llorando. De nuevo, el nudo en el estómago le regresó, seguido de la tenaz angustia de no saber para donde salir corriendo.

Y así, con la misma cara pálida, se encaminó de regreso a casa, con crookshanks caminando detrás. Ya no quería ver más cosas que le recordaran por lo que estaba pasando. Estaba tan jodidamente asustada, y a la vez era tan justo estar sola, porque era lo que se merecía.

Sacó las llaves de su bolso, abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró de nuevo cuando ella y su gato hubieron entrado. Acto seguido, dejó su abrigo sobre el sofá y se dejó caer sobre el, con la cajita del pastel en su estómago.

Crookshanks se había perdido bajo la mesa.

Bufó. Deseaba ser una máquina desconectada aunque fuese por un mísero minuto. Se decidió a abrir los ojos y sentarse, miró la cajita y se animó a comérselo con una buena compañía. Ginny.

Además, no se lo comería todo, aunque el trozo fuera mediano su apetito había descendido de nivel, y su amiga nunca diría _no_ a algo tan dulce.

Eso la haría sentirse mejor, ya casi era la hora del almuerzo, así que la iría a buscar a la universidad y saldrían juntas a almorzar.

Cuando por fin se dieron las doce, emprendió camino a la universidad. Y luego de cruzar varias esquinas y pasar varios letreros de comidas y anuncios publicitarios, se encontró dentro por fin.

Llegó justo cuando varios alumnos estaban saliendo del auditórium general, sabía que Ginny tenía _práctica y teoría_ a las once, así que supo que la chica tendría que salir de ahí. Esperó a un lado de la puerta, y varios chicos conocidos, la saludaban al pasar. Ya se estaba exasperando, de tantos chicos y chicas nunca salía su amiga pelirroja.

-Oye Marcus-exclamó hacia un chico de color, con el cabello negro muy rizado. Éste se giró para ver quién lo llamaba, y al verla se acercó y sonrió.

-Hola Hermione ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has visto a Ginny? Pensé que tenía que estar aquí pero no la veo salir- dijo confundida.

-Y lo estaba, pero ha sido una de las primeras en salir-contestó Marcus- ¿Porqué no buscas a Harry? Me pareció haberla visto con él.

-Ah-dijo automáticamente. Su hilo de voz solo dio para decir-gracias

-Bueno, te veo mañana-dijo el chico despidiéndose con un beso. Salió con prisa por el pasillo y desapareció al doblar una esquina entre los baños.

Decepcionada, miró la cajita que llevaba en la mano y abrió la tapa para sentir el aroma a tofi. Se sintió más enojada que la vez anterior. Pero más que enojada, estúpida. Ahora si estaba sola, Ginny se había ido a almorzar con Harry y no la culpaba. Aunque en ese momento, no quería sentirse culpable, prefería enojarse con Ginny por hacerla llegar en vano.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?-dijo una voz ronca y gélida no tan cerca de ella.

Abrió los ojos como platos antes de girarse, el corazón le comenzó a palpitar con frenesí, con desesperación. Sabía que era él, pero ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí?

Se giró rápidamente, consiente que la cajita estaba apunto de desbordarse por la mano. La tomó con más fuerza, sin dejar de verlo. Sus ojos grises estaban frente a ella otra vez, cómo recordándole alguna foto vieja y perdida pero esta vez en vivo. Sus ropas muggles no lucían tan sencillas en él, pero apenas y podía verlo sin sentir vergüenza.

Sirius avanzó dando zancadas hasta ella, parecía cómo si llevara varios minutos o quizá horas esperando torturarla con su presencia. La sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca, casi clavándole las yemas de los dedos y dejándolas marcadas sobre su piel. Hermione pareció no percatarse que estaba siendo jalada por él hasta dentro de unos segundos.

-¿Qué haces?-le espetó dejando de caminar y soltándose de un tirón de la mano fuerte del hombre.

Sirius la estaba mirando con fiereza tal como si no entendiera porqué ella había hecho alguna fatalidad.

-Tú no contestaste mi pregunta- bramó con la mandíbula presionada- No has venido a clases hoy ¿Por qué?

¿A caso Sirius Black le estaba pidiendo explicaciones, o tendría que lavarse bien los oídos?

-¡¿Perdón?!-dijo la chica, furiosa, cómo si no se lo creyera- ¿Por qué diablos tengo que darte explicaciones a ti de los lugares que voy y con quién? ¡No seas ridículo!

Agradeció que no hubiera nadie mirándolos, porque eso tampoco hubiese sido impedimento para gritarle y pegarle puñetazos si fuese necesario.

Sirius abrió la boca para reclamar aquello, pero luego la cerró presionando sus labios. Avanzó hasta ella otra vez y la jaló de la mano, esta vez con más suavidad que la vez anterior. No la miró, se limitó a llevársela.

-¡Suéltame!-le dijo mientras trataba de soltarse. Sabiendo que no estaba haciendo el esfuerzo necesario para soltarse.

-Te voy a enseñar a comportarte- dijo el patán, caminando a prisa por la acera.

-¿QUÉ?- exclamó con rudeza. Varias personas ya habían girado sus cabezas para verlos.

Sirius llevaba una vena saltada en la frente, y al paso que iban, el cabello negro se le mecía con el viento.

La respiración de Hermione era entrecortada, estaba frenética, iracunda. Era un imbécil, no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo aquellas cosas. ¡Quería pegarle!

Jaloneada, pasó frente a un vivero, ya casi ni trataba de soltarse. Aunque la cara de enojo no se la quitaba nadie.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le dijo deteniéndose cortos segundos sin soltarla, para encararla. Tenía las cejas casi unidas, y los labios fruncidos. Hermione lo miró con un poco de aprensión ¿estaba realmente molesto de no haberla encontrado antes?

-No es tu problema-le dijo, despacio.

Sirius torció el gesto y siguió caminando mientras la traía arrastrada tras él.

Avanzaron a pasos más rápidos y largos en medio de la gente, pasaron frente a un parque y en todo ese tramo la chica se dedicó a maldecirlo y a intentar soltarse.

Cuando llegaron a un callejón mucho más vacío, Hermione mordió la mano del moreno, clavándole los dientes con toda su fuerza.

Sirius soltó un fuerte quejido de dolor y se tocó la mano con la otra. Después miró a Hermione con impaciencia

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Me ha dolido mucho!

A Hermione le entraron ganas de reír un momento pero se las tragó para poder seguirse desquitando con enojo. Sus ojos casi levemente llorosos le daban un aspecto de niño pequeño.

-¡tú me has traído hasta aquí obligada!-le gritó. De pronto mirando sobre la cabeza del animago, descubrió de qué callejón se trataba. Él mismo en el que Harry la había besado con tanto desprecio.

-Todo hubiera salido más fácil si tú hubieras asistido a tus clases en lugar de irte por ahí perdiendo en el tiempo quién sabe con quién-al decir esto, él no la miró, se inspeccionaba la mano mordida con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione abrió los ojos y la boca. Lo miró e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para caminar en lado contrario. Pero no pudo avanzar mucho tiempo porque él ya la había tomado del brazo otra vez, con una fuerza insondable.

-¿Dónde rayos crees que vas? ¿Acaso piensas que estoy bromeando?

Su voz sonó tan peligrosa y ronca que se le erizó toda la espalda.

_Esa espalda pecosa_

La otra mano de Hermione sostenía aun la cajita del pastel. A penas y pudo abrirle la tapa con impulso. Relajó su cuerpo para que él lo tomara como resignación, para su admiración, acertó y éste la soltó. Cuando ya se hubo libre de aquellos brazos culpables, se giró y con todo el impulso de su vida, le impregnó la cajita de pastel abierta de lleno en la cara.

No reía que ella misma lo hubiera hecho, ¡estaba loca!, pero el pecho se le embargó de orgullo inexplicablemente.

Él se había quedado con las manos alzadas, estáticas.

-Disfrútalo-siseó dándose la vuelta para huir de ahí, esta vez, a un paso más largo y rápido.

No supo el siguiente movimiento de Sirius, pero a la mente le llegaron imágenes de él haciendo muecas de rabia mientras se limpiaba el pastel de la cara. Sonrió. Pero más tardó en imaginarse eso cuando una mano ya la había jaloneado bruscamente hacia atrás. De repente, cómo si un remolino la levantara de ahí, la hizo marearse.

Cuando abrió los ojos, le costó darse cuenta que donde estaba era un lugar al que juró nunca más regresar. La mano de Sirius aún sostenía su brazo.

Confundida, con un mar de emociones encontradas, le miró. Él la empujó hasta la pared de la lujuriosa sala Black, mirándola por fin a los ojos. Se había quitado casi todo el pastel de la cara, aunque en la mejía todavía le quedaba un poco de tofi igual que en la quijada.

-Merlín, tu en serio crees que yo estoy jugando – su voz casi en susurro le rebotó en la cara, seguida de su aliento frío. Estaban tan cerca que apenas podía respirar con tranquilidad, y el parecía gozar de aquella incomodidad. Por fin, rompió aquella distancia minúscula entre ambas bocas. La estaba besando con fuerza, con su lengua abriendo paso entre la suya. Y lo peor de todo, tenía que decir, era que le estaba correspondiendo. Había llevado las manos alrededor de su cintura mientras la apretaba más contra su cuerpo. Esa había sido la primera vez que se besaban desde aquella noche, pero el espíritu de aquellos besos difuntos seguía entre los dos, corrompiéndoles los recuerdos hasta ese día.

_Abre los ojos, abre los ojos, abre los ojos. Por amor a Dios._

A pesar de que sus labios se movían al compás de los de él, todo su cuerpo estaba recto, quieto, sus manos quería enrollarse en aquel cuello, y también tocar aquellos hombros, pero la poca conciencia que aún la reñía estaba apoderándose de sus extremidades. Cuando iba a hacer un movimiento para soltarse de él, éste abrió los ojos y paró de besarla, sorprendiéndola.

Se despegó de ella medio centímetro, y la miró directo a los ojos miel.

-No tienes derecho a salir con otros, ni a besar a alguien más, solo puedes verme a mí. A mí y a mí- por fin las palabras que le estaban carcomiendo la lengua, salieron. Estaba tan enojado, quería amarrarle las manos a aquella tonta y no dejarla salir. Afuera habían muchos, muchos hombres, para su puta desgracia. No tenía sentido decir todo aquello, pero para él SÍ. El ya había impuesto sus reglas, ahora las tenía que cumplir.

* * *

_No sé... ¿Qué tal?_

_Quiero aprender a editar con código html :( _

_se aceptan ayudas eh xD_


	9. Nueve

**Bueno, ya se que me odian por no subir antes, pero tenía la cabeza revuelta -.- y no podía escribir, escribía puras idioteces y luego borraba. Aunque no se si soy tan importante como para que me odien, ja.**

**Gracias por los adds, en especial por los de autora favorita.**

**También agradezcan a _Elianela_ , que me recordó lo basura que podía ser si no terminaba este capítulo. (Lo de basura es mentira, su review y su mensaje fueron re dulces)**

**Gracias también a los que leen de 'incógnito' (me aparecen en el traffic. JA! SOY UNA WINNER! (?) ) **

**No los aburro más el día. Disfruten...creo**

**

* * *

**

**9. Perdida**

Estaba helada, encarcelada _más bien_.

Se quedó quieta un rato más, _entumecida más bien_.

Sin decir nada, con la lengua seca y pegada. Sirius le tenía la cara muy cerca, y la miraba con una seriedad insospechable.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?-le dijo Sirius, apaciguando el gesto un poco- Estoy esperando que trates de llevarme la contraria, que refutes lo que digo-paró un instante, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- o que sueltes manotazos.

-Crees que soy un país y tu mi gobernador ¿no? –exclamó por fin, con la voz aguda. Consciente que Sirius se negaba a liberarla. El hombre no dijo nada, prefirió dejarla terminar.- Solo porque me acosté contigo ahora tengo que seguir tus reglas. Solo porque estoy embarazada de ti, ahora tengo un dueño que va manejar la vida como si yo fuera una especia de auto ¿me dirás que no?

Sirius se apoyó con más fuerza sobre sus manos, a ambos costados de la chica, con los ojos como rendijas sobre los de ella. Estaba intrigado.

-Pues estás equivocado Canuto-bramó apartando los brazos de Sirius de un tirón. Caminó hasta la puerta, sacó su varita y…

-De hecho creo que el país soy yo.

Paró en seco antes de pronunciar _alohomora_, se quedó mirando el marrón intenso de la enorme puerta, aunque en realidad trataba de imaginarse el rostro de Sirius reflejado en ella. Vaciló y resignada se giró de nuevo.

Cuando lo miró, un recuerdo lejano llegó repentinamente a su cabeza. Un recuerdo que no tenía nada que ver con todo aquella cadena de sucesos.

Ella tenía el cabello más enmarañado de lo normal, y estaba más tostada y morena porque justo aquel verano había ido a esquiar a Francia con sus padres. Estaba montada detrás de Harry sobre Buckbeak, aterrorizada por la altura. Se limitó a mirar al frente, para decirle a Sirius que se echara hacia atrás y poder abrir el ventanal. Sirius había estado contemplando su sombra por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba a aquella cueva, y cuando los vio, ella notó que sus ojos brillaron más de lo habitual. Pero no fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que él ya no parecía un cadáver vivo, fue cuando se montó tras ella, y el viento les comenzó a pegar de lleno en la cara por la fuerza que llevaban al volar hacia abajo.

La madera crujió bajo los pies del animago cuando avanzó hacia ella unos cuantos pasos, haciéndola salir de su ensueño, de su recuerdo lejano y bizarro, de su tercer año.

-No entiendo por qué dices eso- murmuró la chica, con temor.

Sirius vaciló un momento, mirándose las botas negras y agachándose para quitarle una partícula de barro que se le había pegado en la punta. Más parecía que quería hablar pero sin que ella se fijase en las expresiones de su rostro.

-Porque eres tú la que gobierna mi cabeza- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. No parecía Sirius, al menos no para Hermione, y eso la asustó porque la respuesta se sintió bien.

La joven se quedó unos segundos con la boca un poco entreabierta, ida. Regresó en sí, sacudió la cabeza y le dijo: _Ni tú sabes lo que dices_.

Antes que saliera por a puerta, Sirius la detuvo con la voz, de nuevo.

-¿Dónde vas? Tienes que descansar, creí que eras lista. _Eso dicen todos_. ¿Acaso no te basto con estar en San Mungo?

-Solo voy a mi casa, Sirius-dijo con la voz apagada, dándole la espalda.

-Ahora no- murmuró. El padrino de Harry había avanzado dando zancadas hasta Hermione, y le había enroscado sus traviesos brazos alrededor, tocándole su estómago, y apoyando su quijada en el perfecto hombro pecoso.- Quédate ¿Sí?

¿Qué le pasaba? Aquel no era Sirius. No con el que le daba besos agresivos y encima furtivos. No era el grosero mandón con delirio de superioridad. No dijo nada, él tampoco, y apenas sentía el hombro, se le estaba durmiendo. Quién sabría por qué; de repente, Sirius la soltó torpemente, haciéndola tambalearse un poco porque en mala hora ya se estaba apoyando en él.

Sirius avanzó hasta donde comenzaban las gradas, cómo si estuviera buscando algo, sudaba, y ahora había retrocedido unos pasos hasta la sala, pensante.

Luego, descubrió la mirada aturdida de Hermione, y se vio en la necesidad de explicar, con un tono de voz condescendiente nada usual en él.

-Buscaba…-se aclaró la garganta- olvídalo.

-Er, Hay te ves-bramó, decidida a salir.

-¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN NECIA? Te he dicho que no te vas a ir- corrió para detenerla jalándole de la muñeca angosta, con cero delicadeza.

-¡Suéltame!-chilló, apunto de echarse a llorar. Cuando pudo soltarse, presionó los ojos y se apretó la muñeca.

Sirius vaciló, mientras la miró de soslayo.- Dramática. Son todas iguales.

Pero no le hizo caso, en serio no quería abrir los ojos, aún sentía los dedos de Sirius clavándose en su muñeca.

-Me ha dolido de verdad- murmuró entre dientes.

Sirius la miró a la cara, con repentinos ojos de culpa.

-Déjame ver- siseó, presionando la mandíbula, como quién no quiere la cosa. Tomó su mano, poniéndole la suya en el brazo para levantarla y otra en el final de los dedos. La examinó y se sonrojó cuando vio una irritación rojiza.

-¡Pero no es nada! ¿Eh?-bramó la víctima.

Sirius la miró con un poco de cobardía cuando ésta lo fulminaba con la vista. – Perdón- dijo con un hilo de voz, apenas emitiendo sonido, como si estuviera anestesiado- Pero tu majadería me jode.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y se soltó de las manos de Sirius, para verse la irritación de cerca.

-Déjame, puedo curarla-dijo Sirius tomándosela otra vez y avanzando hasta la puerta que daba a la enorme cocina. Hermione venía arrastrada como si fuera alguna especie de llavero gigante prendiendo de las muñecas de Sirius.

Cuando de una patada abrió la puerta marrón, y se hubieron adentrado, Sirius tomó un botecito con un líquido color ámbar del refrigerador, luego sacó unas venditas que estaban dentro del estante inferior y se dispuso a indicarle con un gesto de la cara que se sentara sobre la mesa.

Hermione observaba un poco ida todo el proceso. Sirius había abierto el botecito y había llenado la esquina de una de las vendas con un poco de esa sustancia amarillosa, giró la muñeca de Hermione y dejó la palma de su mano hacia arriba, cuando se dispuso a untarle el líquido en la parte irritada, ella retiró la mano con aprensión.

-¿Me va arder?-preguntó como quién amenaza.

Sirius la miró, y por unos segundos Hermione pensó que tenía ganas de reírse. En el instante en el que pestañeó, su mirada ya se había tornado severa.

-No des lata que no te va arder nada… A ver… -dijo tomándole la muñeca otra vez.

-¿Estás seguro?-chilló la chica espantada al ver que levantaba la vendita llena otra vez.

Sirius exhaló con exasperación, bufando.

-Si te digo que no dolerá, es porque NO DOLERÁ-Tomó su muñeca, molesto, otra vez, y antes de ponerle el paño sobre la piel, la miró con severidad y ella se limitó a levantar las cejas, altanera- No te arderá nada…-murmuró. Y muy despacio, colocó la venda doblada sobre su piel. La miró a los ojos otra vez- Has sobrevivido, es un milagro.

-Pues así como eres torpe, creí que si me dolería-dijo Hermione, mirándose la muñeca que aun no era soltada por aquel- Además, es tu culpa… ¿Qué era eso que me pusiste?

Sirius levantó la mirada, había estado contemplando la muñeca.

-No preguntes. Es de Remus, me ha curado con esto infinidad de veces… La primera vez fue con James cuando subimos a la moto y casi nos matamos- soltó una risa atronadora, animado. Hermione sonrió levemente- Es un remedio muggle, creí que sabrías qué era esta cosa- dijo examinando el botecito con la otra mano.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

No quería hacer algún movimiento brusco, porque podía causar que el moreno le dejara de sostener la muñeca. Hubo un silencio tedioso por cortos minutos, en los que Sirius se quedó levantando y acomodando bien otra venda encima de la muñeca, con mucha suavidad.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y ambos dieron un respingo.

Remus había entrado sin percatarse que ellos estaban dentro, y justo cuando levantó la vista, los miró separar las manos.

-Ah, no sabía que estaban aquí-dijo de lo más normal- Hola Hermione-le dijo sonriéndole, luego miró la venda de su muñeca y su frasco sobre la mesa- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Sirius se apoyó en el borde de la mesa.

-Ah, eh, es que, me he caído y, mi muñeca se raspó con el borde de la puerta…Ajá-finalizó, nerviosa.

Remus asintió, caminó hasta ella y tomó su muñeca- Déjame ver-levantó la venda con cuidado y frunció los labios un poco, mientras examinaba- Veo que Sirius ha aprendido algo, por fin- comentó levantando la vista, sonriéndole.

-Cállate- le espetó Canuto.

Remus rió dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Y después de un minuto- Bueno, eh, yo ya me iba-dijo con voz aún nerviosa.

-Oh no no-exclamó Remus- Si es por mí, yo solo venía a guardar estas compras, pero puedo ordenarlas después.

-¡Vamos, no!-contestó ella, sonriendo- En serio, ya me voy…

-Si quédate Lunático- esta vez habló Sirius, acomodándose la chaqueta- Vámonos Hermione- la miró, como si estuviera dándole una respuesta que ella ya supiera.

-¿Ah?- dijo, confundida.

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió Sirius haciéndole un ademán con el pulgar de su mano. Empujó suavemente a Hermione con sus dos manos en los hombros, hasta que atravesaron la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Estás loco?-reclamó, con voz desesperada- ¿En serio crees que voy a dejar que me acompañes?

-Bueno, pero no te estoy preguntando- le dijo, con una gran sonrisa- Además… ¡Te he curado!

-¡Oh, cierto!- Dijo haciendo como que se corregía- Curaste algo que TÚ causaste, gracias.

Sirius la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Qué pesada te pones, además él tiene que estar bien, deja de alterarte.

Hermione lo miró un instante, y luego miró el piso, buscando sus ánimos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, por un rato en el que cada uno hablaba con su mente.

De repente, La voz de Sirius sonó tímida:

-¿Estás asustada?

Hermione no se atrevió a mirarlo.

-¿Tú que crees?

Sirius dio unos pasos hacia ella y le pasó su brazo al hombro, y así, salieron por la puerta. La chica ya no estaba de ánimos para soltarse, ni el para hacerse el petulante.

_Te agarro te suelto._

Caminaron otro largo rato más, admirando nada más que el paisaje con la gente que caminaba en sentido opuesto.

Todos pasaban a su alrededor, y a veces parecía que hasta las casas, las tiendas, los árboles y las cafeterías se movían. Pasaban los dueños con sus mascotas, con sus perros, o sus gatos, unos elegantes y pulcros, y otros callejeros. Pasaba una que otra niñera o señora con un cochecito de bebé. Unos cuántos hombres con algún cigarrillo entre los labios. Algunas chicas ruidosas señalando cada esquina de las calles.

_Te vas y te espero._

-yo también estoy asustado, si te hace sentir mejor- la voz de Sirius parecía hacerse parte de su ensueño. Ya ni sabía quién sostenía a quién, solo sabía que ambos iban muy juntos, caminando por la acera gris llena de imperfecciones. Si decía algo, se arruinaría el corto momento, en el que no se sentía sola.

_Te busco y te encuentro._

Los dedos de Sirius iban dando saltitos en su brazo, jugando con distracción. Y cada vez que los detenía y los dejaba reposando en su piel, sentía mareos.

-Anímate- y para Hermione todo era como si estuviera dormida, como de esos sueños en los que todas las voces se escuchan con cierto eco, y que todo es borroso menos el camino que llevas al frente. Sirius le había dicho que se animara. No estaba molesta. Estaba flotando en su nube de alegría. Sumida en aquella despreocupación propia de un chiquillo de 3 años.

Sirius había apoyado su cabeza sobre la de ella, sin para de caminar. Y ella solo quería detenerlo y enrollarse en su cuello, gritarle que madurara y que no la dejara nunca, porque se sentía sola y perdida si se iba. Claro que eso no pasaba a ser más que un deseo, _tonto. Para variar._

Continuaron caminando, y cuando por fin se encontraron ambos parados frente a la puerta de su casa. Se alejaron repentinamente, como si hubieran caído en la cuenta que estaban haciendo algo mal.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego, supongo- dijo con la voz congelada y los labios entumecidos. Caminó sobre las gradillas del umbral de la puerta, sacó las llaves y se dispuso a abrir. Estaba tan incómoda, porque el estaba a sus espaldas, mirándola. No quería ni respirar.

-Ah, y si, sientes algún malestar, avísame- su voz sonó un poco como quién no quiere la cosa. Y este ofrecimiento repentino, a Hermione le hizo girarse y encontrarse, cohibida, sin saber que responder.

-Bueno-contestó vacilante, con un hilo de voz. Acto seguido se giró rápidamente y se dispuso a entrar y cerró la puerta tras ella, consiente que ya se había alejado caminando de regreso.

Se dejó reposar sobre la puerta, con pesar.

-_Nos vemos luego, supongo_. Qué patética.-exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Tenía mucho miedo, se sentía sola, el ya no estaba.

Siendo realistas, y al ponerse a pensar sobre todo, estaba sola, era una chica sin experiencia. Eso definitivamente no era lo que ella quería, de pequeña siempre soñó con una bonita familia. Si iba ser madre, quería a alguien a su lado. Lo que más le molestaba era que siempre supo que lo quería, lo que no quería, lo que estaba bien, lo que no, de lo que se tenía que proteger. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que la gran Hermione Granger había echado a perder muchos años de madurez adelantada? Era una persona con principios, y odiaba que pareciera todo lo contrario. Ciertamente, no odiaba a ese bebé, de hecho ya se sentía demasiado conectada con él, estaba dentro de ella, y no era todo tan negativo, al menos no se sentía tan sola. Y sabía que junto a ella, estaba alguien que se estaba preguntando qué rayos hacía ahí dentro. Pero temía hacer todo mal, saber que podía fracasar. Y sus estudios, hasta hacía un tiempo eso había sido su prioridad. Ahora no, todo había dado una voltereta completa.

Cuando paró de analizar todo ese montón de ideas, se dio cuenta de que de hacía minutos tenía una aguda presión en el vientre, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era un dolor pronunciado. Miró abajo, y gritó.

A sus piernas las recorrían unos cuantos hilos de sangre, y la presión era cada vez peor. Se dejó caer al piso, horrorizada, luego trató de levantarse, pero el pánico la venció, no podía moverse ¿Y si pasaba algo peor? De lo que había aprendido en medimagia, era que no tenían que moverse, pues podía ocasionar más daños. Miedo, pavor, temor, aflicción, abatimiento. Poca cordura. Estaba gritando ayuda, tendida en el piso, con las piernas abiertas, y las manos presionando su estómago. Ahora gritaba el nombre de Sirius.

Qué impotencia, recordar que hacía unos instantes, Sirius le había dicho que si sentía alguna incomodidad que le avisara. Podía imaginarlo caminando, con las manos aún en sus bolsillos, sereno, con su mente lejana y ajena a cualquier pensamiento semejante a lo que ella estaba viviendo. De pronto, escuchó algo, una voz.

-Hermione ¿Hija?

Era la voz de su padre, atrás de sus gritos.

Ahora se enteraría de todo, pero no le importaba, importaban más las ganas que tenía de que abriera de una la maldita puerta y la auxiliara.

Parecía tardar, como si las manos de su padre estuvieran tan temblorosas que no podían cazar la llave dentro del agujero.

-¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO?

Lo escuchó gritar, luego sintió sus brazos levantarla. A lo lejos, su voz decía algo de San Mungo. Luego algo de secretos. Luego… no supo más.

No supo más, ni recordó, ni estuvo consiente, hasta esa mañana absurda, patética y triste. Abrió los ojos, y divisó, con aprensión, el mismo techo que la última vez que había estado en el hospital. Ahora sentía como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. No quería ver otra cosa más que ese techo blanco. Ese trozo de muro lleno de pliegues blanco hueso. No quería ver su cuerpo, así no se concentraría en él y en ese vacío, que para su desgracia, ya había comenzado a sentir.

Tragó, con dificultad, inmóvil, tensada. La piel de su cuello quedaba tibia al hacer contacto con el recorrido que dejaban sus lágrimas criminales. Estaba embargada de tristeza. Ningún doctor había llegado a darle ninguna noticia, pero ella sabía todo, _como siempre. _Estaba llorando suavecito, justo como lo necesitaba. Aunque no sabía, si aun necesitaba algo.

Sus hombros temblaban, a veces rápidos, a veces lentos, a veces hacia arriba, a veces hacia abajo. Y su cara se había torcido en una mueca, de la que ponen los niños cuando han perdido su juguete nuevo, o su mejor amigo se larga lejos a otra ciudad. Con los labios torciéndose. Mientras, tragaba infinidad de veces, para no soltar algún alarido fuerte.

Ya era muy tarde para fingir, porque alguien se había adentrado a paso rápido donde ella estaba. Lo supo al escuchar, porque aun no se había movido de puesto, aún seguía mirando el techo, tiesa, con la vista borrosa por los ojos empañados del llanto. Pestañeó varias veces para limpiar la vista. Ahora ya no podía ver el techo, pues la cara de Sirius le bloqueaba.

Ambos se miraron, ella con el gesto igual al de antes, y él, con la cara pálida y estirada, inexpresiva y los labios pegados.

-No me dijiste nada- la había atraído con los brazos, y la estaba presionando contra él mismo- No me has dicho que te sentías mal, y yo te lo dije- su voz era apenas audible pero era ronca.

Ella no dijo nada, se quedó con la quijada sobre el hombro de aquel. Sin siquiera mover sus brazos.

-Lo siento muchísimo-dijo. Con un tono diferente de su despreocupación habitual.

Los dos se quedaron ahí, acurrucados uno junto al otro. Y por fin se atrevió a pasarlo sus brazos encima, y esconder y plasmar sus más tristes sentimientos pegada a él.

-Suéltala

-¡Déjalos!

Ambos se soltaron, y Hermione distinguió a su padre pasando a toda prisa frente a las camas vacías. Era la primera vez que miraba ese salón en San Mungo, era diferente a los que había visto antes. Detrás de él, venía su madre, casi dando zancadas para jalar a su padre de regreso.

-¿No te va vergüenza? Hijo de puta

El señor Granger estiró su mano y tomó desprevenido a Sirius, lo había tomado del cuello de su chaqueta, haciéndolo que se levantase.

-¡Papá no! Puedo explicar, todo es mi culpa, papá por favor- Ya ni sabía que palabras estaba articulando. Estaba muy nerviosa. Se paró y trató de quitarle de encima a Sirius, a su padre. Pero fue en vano, él tenía mucha fuerza, y estaba echando chispas por los ojos castaños. Ambos muy juntos, hacían notar los cinco centímetros que Sirius pasaba a su padre, pero a pesar de eso, este seguía necio en soltarlo. Su orgullo parecía ser más alto.

Sirius no dijo nada, pero trató de apartarse, sin hacerle algún daño al señor Granger. Miró a Hermione de reojo, la vio lamentarse y llorar, y murmurar que lo dejase- Ya, no te preocupes- le dijo, tratando de apaciguarla. Luego giró su cara para ver al hombre que le estaba forcejeando- No estoy huyendo, no le tengo miedo- le tomó de las muñecas y con fuerza lo alejó- Me hago cargo de todo lo que haya pasado su hija.

¿Qué se puede decir? El hombre estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Pero sabía que al llegar al hospital se encontraría con los padres de Hermione, sin embargo aún así no repensó llegar. En algún momento tenía que encarar la cagada que se había mandado. Pero no tenía por qué pedirle perdón a él, al padre de la chica que poseía su cabeza.

-¡pues eso es lo único que te queda, malnacido! Mira lo que le has hecho, casi se muere por tu culpa- exclamó su padre, levantando el puño.

-¡Basta papá!-intervino la hija- También es culpa mía. Si me acosté con él, fue porque YO QUISE.

El señor Granger se giró para verla a la cara, y Sirius también la miró.

-¿Qué? ¡Ya no tengo cuatro ni doce años papá! ¡Ya soy consiente de lo que hago!

-¡Cállate!-le grito el seño, furioso, mientras la quijada le temblaba- No sabes lo que dices, éste-apuntó con su mano hecha puño a excepción de su pulgar- Es un malvivido pederasta.

Sirius abrió la boca para reclamar pero Hermione gritó: CALLATE TÚ. ESCÚCHAME, POR UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA…

-… Perdón que te decepcioné ¡Pero es mi vida, y yo decido como manejarla! ¡Puedo hacerme cargo de mí misma, con mis problemas! Lamento si te defraudé-miró a su mamá, que estaba atrás con ambas manos en la boca- A ti también mamá. Pero es mi vida, y la única razón por la que sigo viviendo con ustedes es porque creí que no podía ocuparme de mi sola - ¿_Puedo_?

…Pero veo que sí, así que no le reclames más. Enójate conmigo, pero a él déjalo en paz.

Su padre apartó la mirada, ofendido. Y se giró para caminar hasta la puerta, a zancadas. Pero antes de salir, miró a Sirius- Te has llevado a mi hija, y la has puesto contra mí. Solo espero no verla de regreso, llorando porque la defraudaste…como ella lo hizo conmigo.

Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos, y cuando la puerta se cerró de un porrazo, se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. En unos pocos segundos sintió el aroma de Sirius penetrarse en su nariz hasta sus pulmones, su tibieza. Aquel par de brazos fuertes y largos estaban acariciando su espalda y apretándola contra él. Eso bastaba, _aunque fuese poco para ese momento._

No quería despegarse. Realmente estaba abrazando al mismo Sirius que le volvía loca, que le hacía querer ahorcar por su inmadurez. De todas formas, las cosas, los hechos, buenos y malos recientes, estaban haciéndolo crecer, _aunque fuese poco para ese momento._

No había ningún bebé del que preocuparse, y solo eso la hacía sentir ganas de no vivir un día más. Porque al menos, antes cuando habían noches que no dormía, noches en las que Sirius no estaba ahí, donde pensaba en qué sería de ella como madre, y como podría salir sola, sabía que tenía algo por lo que levantarse día y día, porque el tiempo es veloz, y cuando llegara a sentir, se encontraría abrazando a su hijo. Ahora ya no estaba eso, ahora había regresado a ser la misma de antes, sola. Y lo que sentía por aquel susodicho que la estaba abrazando y ¿Consolando? Iba seguir ahí, y ya no habría nadie dentro de ella, que le recordara esa noche.

* * *

Ando triste, y mi estado de ánimo influye mucho en la manera de escribir, perdón.


	10. diez

_Me habían secuestrado. no no, no tenía pc. tampoco. _

_Micabezaestabaseca._

_estoy escribiendo otra vez, tengo depresión post loquesea, gracias por reviews e inbox. son lo más. _

_Ya sé que soy lo peor por tardar dos siglos, pero mi cabeza juega conmigo. _

**_shata_**

_

* * *

_

_10. __**thoughts **_

Solo habían pasado dos fríos y largos días, carentes de alguna mísera pizca de algo…Bueno que la incentivara a levantarse de esa cama. Estaba harta del calor y fatiga que sentía impregnada en todo el cuerpo, harta de las atenciones de Ginny que hasta cierto punto se habían vuelto molestas e intolerables, quería estar sola, en paz con ella misma. Claro estaba que su cerebro no paraba de recibir ideas y flash backs haciéndola retumbar.

_Su padre estaba furioso, decepcionado, quizá triste,_ pensaba todos los días. La última mirada que le había dirigido estaba cargadísima de desprecio. Y le hacía sentir peor el recordar el día anterior por la noche, en la que desesperada, había corrido hasta su casa, para rogarle a su padre que le dirigiese la palabra de nuevo, pero éste solo había lanzado el plato de su cena al piso y había dado dos fuertes puñetazos sobre la mesa, y mientras su madre trataba de frenar aquellos enfurecidos ademanes, el vociferaba horribles frases e insultos…

_Olvídate de mí y de mi dinero_

_Porque por mí_

_No ves un solo centavo _

_Ni tu carro _

_Ni tus estudios_

_Ni MÍ casa._

El apartamento ahora estaba solo, Ginny había salido a algún lugar que había mencionado pero que su mente no quería recordar por que realmente, no le importaba.

Ahora estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, viendo su plato de almuerzo, aunque el reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde, su estómago se sentía incapaz de digerir. Se quedó un rato sin moverse, más que los dedos golpeando la mesa varias veces, haciendo un _tic toc tic, tic toc tic, tic toc tic_… De pronto, miró el sofá y se encontró con sus libros de estudio. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y un vuelco en el estómago.

Solo le quedaban tres meses pagados en la Academia. Y su padre le había dicho que no pagaría nada más. Qué iba a hacer. Estudiar ahí era todo un privilegio, tenía altos costos, o al menos lo suficientemente altos como para dejar de asistir luego de los tres meses. No podía pagarlo. Ni siquiera trabajaba. Y estaba segura que su madre no la dejaría sola, pero el sueldo solo de su madre no era lo suficiente, además aun tenía aunque fuese poco, pero tenía autoestima y dignidad, y dejar que su madre pagara por sus idioteces, estaba de más solo mencionarlo…

¡Ahora se sentía una estúpida! Odiaba ponerse a analizar. _**El orden de los factores, no altera el producto,**_ Fuese como fuese, siempre terminaba sintiéndose una maldita e infeliz fracasada_; _Lo peor era no poder olvidar todo lo que le había gritado a su padre, si era verdad que el jamás la escuchaba, siempre imponía. Imponer era su palabra preferida. Pero ahora entendía. Entendía que sus razones se resumían en el amor que le tenía, a ella y a su madre, y el temor que tenía de que ambas sufrieran.

-_'Puedo hacerme cargo de mí misma con mis problemas' _pero qué terrible idiota- murmuró apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y llevándose las manos a los ojos. Su voz sonaba un poco ronca, porque era la primera vez que decía más de tres palabras en todo el día- Algo tendré que hacer, ¡Pero no sé qué!- exclamó para sí, echándose a llorar. Quería que su mamá apareciera mágicamente junto a ella, y que le acariciara la cabeza. O bien, su papá. También Sirius. O probablemente Harry. Pero mejor su padre diciéndole que la perdonaba, junto con Sirius. Y Harry, o simplemente Harry. O TODOS JUNTOS, después de todo…_**El orden de los factores no altera el producto. **_

¿Estaría realmente sola? Es que de hecho si lo estaba. Porque cualquiera podía decir: _¡Hombre! ¡Esta chica tiene amigos! , tiene a su mamá que jamás la dejaría sola, a su mejor amigo, que daría todo por ayudarla, tiene ese grande y enorme cerebro que le abre las puertas de par en par…_Entonces ella podría mandar soberanamente a cagar a todos esos imbéciles que entraran en el grupo ese de_"cualquiera"._Porque las cosas no eran así, su realidad era esta: _¡Uno no abusa la generosidad de sus amigos!, si claro, por supuesto que tengo a mi madre, a mi madre que está loca y perdidamente enamorada de mi padre, y lo ama muchísimo, y jamás lo dejaría solo para correr e ir a consentir a su, sola, triste, infeliz y errada hija, que por cierto acaba de tener un devastador aborto, si, un aborto, iba a ser madre, iba a tener a un hijo, iba. ¡ah y por cierto! No podemos dejar de mencionar que el padre de eso que IBA a ser, es el padrino de mi mejor amigo, si, mi mejor amigo y ex novio. Claro, y con tooooda esa lista negra (morada, gris, azul, violeta…) iba a correr a suplicarle y a llorarle que por favor sacase unos cuántos galeonsitos de la obscena cuenta bancaria de los Potter, a pesar que se había acostado con lo más cercano y parecido a un padre que éste chico tenía, así podría terminar de estudiar y podría subsistir (y eso, suponiendo que mi existencia podría ser importante y con algún poco de valor para él)_.

La realidad era que no tenía la cara para pedir ayuda. O para llorar frente a alguien. Era patética. Pero algo tenía que hacer. Es decir…no se podía quedar ahí en la mesa analizando y llorando por el resto de su vida. Y ya que ahora se mencionaba realidades a sí misma, realmente agradecía tener una mesa dentro de un apartamento cálido en donde llorar. Agradecía que ese lugar estuviera completamente pagado, hasta el último centavo.

Se atrevió a quitarse las manos del rostro húmedo, se restregó los ojos, sonó su nariz y se aclaró la garganta.

-Tengo tres meses para conseguir el dinero que pagará mis estudios-se dijo, descubriendo un leve tono enérgico y renovado en su voz.- Podría conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo y otro de tiempo completo en los fines de semana…-se planteó- Además no tengo que pagar el apartamento porque las cuotas ya están saldadas y es solo mío y de Ginny.- Respiró hondo y trató de calmar esa ansiedad. Eran demasiadas y rápidas ideas, pero oportunas tenía que aceptar, para digerirlas en cuestión de minutos.

Era como una pequeña fuente de tranquilidad y alegría, o bien, un alivio a ese sentimiento de asfixia, pensar que podía de alguna u otra forma, depender simple y sencillamente de ella. Sin sus padres. Era como probarse que podía seguir siendo la misma chica exitosa. Era como una continuación a las aventuras que había dejado olvidadas en Hogwarts, solo que esta vez, no había un Harry o un Ron. O un Ron, un Dumbledore y un Hagrid. O un Harry, un Hagrid, un Ron y un Dumbledore. O todos ellos juntos y revueltos, ya quedó bastante claro que _**el orden de los factores no altera el producto.**_

Más allá y más allá en esta historia, cuando los días y hasta semanas habían transcurrido ya desde que Hermione Granger había decidido frenar esa cadena de malas rachas y días de autocompasión, algo por fin había terminado de sellar su optimismo. Esa mañana, por cierto, domingo, fresco y agradable, Hermione Granger había abierto el profeta matutino, y sus ojos se habían desviado entre las páginas con anuncios coloridos, y entre ellos, dichosa fuese, que encontró uno donde solicitaban a una persona joven que tuviera los conocimientos básicos en pociones.

-¡Lee lee!-exclamó la chica castaña, sonriéndole a Ginny mientras le extendía el pedazo de papel sobre la mesa.

Su amiga se palmeó las manos para sacudirse las migas del pan tostado, y así poder tomar el papel que la otra mostraba ansiosamente.

-A ver- murmuró ésta, tomándolo; acto seguido releyó el papel como tres veces, y cuando había terminado de leerlo por última vez, sus labios estaban torcidos formando una sonrisa, y sus ojos estaban vivos y chispeantes.

-¿Y bien?

-¡Como anillo al dedo, amiga!- contestó la pelirroja- ¿Pero y si los horarios interfieren con tus clases? No es que te quiera apagar la ilusión, simplemente hago suposiciones, bien dicen que uno nunca sabe lo que le espera…

Hermione bufó haciendo un gesto de molestia.

-Anda, al menos déjame preguntar ¿no?

-Si si sí, ve. Además yo también quiero ponerme a trabajar, Fred y George me han dicho que si quería podía ir un tiempo a su tienda de bromas, así podría ahorrar y ayudarte-comenzó diciendo con alegría, enseguida la cara de Hermione se tornó severa- ¡No me malentiendas! Lo de ayudarte es solo una idea, también quiero ahorrar para mí. Hay varias cosas que necesito, además podría también ayudarle a mamá, que se yo…

-Bueno, si lo dices así, me parece perfecto.

De repente la charla se tornó más ligera, a veces solo se escuchaba el tintineo de los cubiertos, y los sorbos que le daban al jugo. Unos minutos más tarde, Ginny miró a Hermione de soslayo, como si quisiera preguntar algo pero no se atreviese.

-Oye…-murmuró vacilante. Hermione levantó la vista de El Profeta y la miró. - ¿Has hablado con tu madre?

Hermione frunció un poco los labios, pero contestó con una voz bastante triste.

-Si. Nos hemos visto varias veces después de la Academia, y la última vez me ofreció dinero sabes…Pero no lo acepté-dijo con rotundidad- Sé que viene de mi padre, y no lo quiero. Le agradecí y la abracé, pero le expliqué mis razones, y pareció entenderme…Luego me dijo que estaría mandándonos comida, a pesar que le dije que tu madre viene siempre y nos deja la nevera llena-sonrió, y Ginny también- me pregunto como estaba…y bueno, eso.

Ginny asintió lentamente, y suspiró.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

Hermione asintió- Puedes.

La hermana de Ron se aclaró la garganta, y se pasó las manos por el cabello rojizo distraídamente, como dándose tiempo para tomar valor y disparar la pregunta.

-Y… ¿Qué me dices de Sirius?

Sintió una leve punzada en el pecho. Tenían semanas de no hablar de él. Ella lo pensaba, lo pensaba bastante, pero estaba acostumbrándose a vivir con lo que él se había convertido en su vida entonces.

-No lo he visto desde aquello…-comentó mirándola un poco implorante. Y Ginny comprendió a qué suceso se refería- A veces cuando me reúno con Harry en las horas libres de la academia, trata de hablarme de él, no sé no sé… yo siempre le cambio de tema, porque no quiero que me mande recados de su parte, es estúpido ¿no crees?- dijo un poco molesta, sin embargo no era un pregunta para ser respondida- si el quisiera saber como estoy realmente, el mismo se hubiera acercado por aquí… Nunca va madurar- se dijo, completamente resignada.

-Pero tú aun lo quieres- la interrumpió su amiga.

-y eso no resuelve nada, Ginebra-sentenció, se levantó y tomó los platos sucios.

No se habló de Sirius el resto del mes. Y ahora el tiempo corría más veloz que nunca para Hermione. Ya solo tenía dos meses. Aunque ya no le preocupaba tanto, había comenzado a trabajar cinco horas por la tarde y a veces hasta en la noche en una tienda nueva escondida entre dos edificios muggles como a cuatro cuadras de la academia. Era bastante pequeña, pero parecía haberse hecho muy famosa entre los magos de Inglaterra. Había días en que los encargos por lechuza de pociones eran exagerados. Había magos que se llevaban cajas repletas de botecitos de todos colores. Celestia, era el nombre de la dueña del local. Era una anciana escocesa de setenta y dos años, con una vista pésima pero un olfato mejor que el de un can. Era muy amable, muy sonriente y habladora. Aunque a veces a Hermione le nacían misteriosas ganas de tomar un pedazo de la cinta adhesiva que usaba para cubrir algunos tarros y pegárselo en la boca; otros días, la tienda estaba bastante sola, y Hermione aprovechaba ese tiempo para ponerse a repasar sus apuntes.

Un día, bastante curioso cabe mencionar, en el que las clases habían sido suspendidas porque alguien había dejado el cuarto frío abierto, y todos los experimentos y trabajos de los alumnos estaban regados y apunto de descomponerse y era necesaria una regeneración de buena parte del lugar, Hermione había llegado mucho más temprano a su trabajo, con el propósito claro está, de poder hacer más horas y así Celestia iba pagarle dinero extra. De pronto, la puerta del lugar se abrió, haciendo sonar la campanita que colgaba por la puerta en función de timbre. Y una imagen la sorprendió.

-Bu…Buenos días- saludó atontada, se paró de la sillita que estaba tras del mostrador- ¿en qué le puedo ayudar…Profesor?

-Señorita Granger- dijo esa voz profunda y misteriosa a la que sus oídos ya estaban acostumbrados pero sin embargo sus sentidos aun no estaban listos para recibirla de golpe – nos encontramos después de tantos años... Y sigue siendo la misma—

-Usted también sigue siendo el mismo-interrumpió la chica, y Severus Snape abrió los ojos un poco con sorpresa- me refiero… a ese encanto peculiar y generoso.

El hombre soltó una risotada feroz. Y a Hermione le dio vuelco el estómago. Ahora estaba en shock, no podía creer que lo había visto reírse de una manera lejos de ser burlona. O al menos no se reía de ella.

-Vaya vaya… Granger.

Hermione lo vio adoptar la misma cara de siempre otra vez. Sin embargo sus ojos negros y vivaces no perdieron ese brillo de entusiasmo que habían adquirido hacía un momento. Acto seguido, el hombre se limitó a tomar dos tarros de una sustancia que la mismísima Celestia acababa de colocar sobre el mostrador, los guardó y salió rápidamente de ahí.

-Increíble. Ni siquiera ha pagado- murmuró sin apartar la vista de la puerta- ¿Ha visto eso?... ¿Sabe quién es ese hombre que entró?

La suave voz de la anciana resonó en sus oídos haciéndola girarse.

-Por supuesto que sé quién es ese hombre jovencita- contestó. Su mirada reflejaba seguridad y perspicacia por un instante. Luego desapareció tras la puerta trasera.


End file.
